


Back to the Future

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Worried Tony Stark, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter Parker finds himself twenty-five years in the past. He'll just have to enlist some help from a younger, familiar, person. The only problem is, was he going to help?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 99
Kudos: 228





	1. What happened to Peter Parker?

In one moment, Tony had Peter by his side. In the next, he had no idea where he’d gone. Peter was his kid, his light, and whatever else he could say to let people know that he loved Peter like he was his own son. They were on their second mission of the week; it was supposed to be easy. They set out with enthusiasm. Tony remembered how Peter walked around with the jet with a skip in his step, parading his new suit that Tony put in his bedroom only the week before. He added extra safety procedures, the kid sure needed it. Everyone that came across him loved him; it was hard not to. But now, the kid was nowhere to be seen. 

Peter’s punch landed on the man’s cheek. Tony let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding as the kid turned the corner, losing the wizard they had been chasing for about an hour. But as Tony followed him, the wizard did too. When Tony caught up to the swinging teenager, he smiled as he turned to face him. However, he was frozen to the spot when a red ring of flashing lights surrounded the top of Peter. Peter looked up at the light, his head turning up to the clouds. Then it happened. A hand fell out of the portal, picked Peter up by the collar and pulled him up. In only a few seconds, the kid and the light (and the random hand) were gone. 

“Kid?” He said, his voice quiet. It was pathetic how long it took him to take a step. He rushed to the spot where Peter was stood and saw the crumpled-up Spiderman suit on the floor. Tony picked up and held the piece of fabric close to his chest. “Oh shit,” he managed to say, his heart speeding up.

“Tony?” A voice said in his ear. It was Steve, Tony soon realised. “Where’s the sorcerer?” 

Peter would’ve corrected him if he was here, Tony thought. Peter always called them wizards, it made it sound more magical. Strange hated it, which made Tony love it more. The kid’s mouth would turn up into a cheeky grin and he’d sit at the table; he’d talk with wild hand movements as he mocked how they constructed a portal out of a thin air. But the kid wasn’t here. 

“Tony?” A different voice said. This time the voice didn’t come from his ear but, instead it came from the man who was standing directly in front of him. Rhodey was there in the suit Tony made, the face plate lifted to show a concerned look. “Tony, we’ve been trying to get your attention for three minutes,”

“Peter,” He said, finally. “He’s gone. Missing. That wizard took him,”

Rhodey’s eyes fell to the suit in the other’s arms. “Tony,” He whispered. He wasn’t sure what he could say to calm his friend down. “It’s okay, we’ll find him. Strange will know what to do,”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, no emotion behind his voice. He walked back to the jet and placed Peter’s suit down on his chair. He stared at it, thinking it was weird that it was empty. He sat in it. Taking his phone out, he read the kid’s messages and let his heart fell weird as one singular tear cascaded down his cheek. He wiped it, staring at a selfie that the kid took on his camera after stealing it during a lab day.

“You were closer than you let on, huh?” Natasha said, slipping into her own designated spot on the Avenger’s table in the middle of the jet. “I haven’t seen you cry in a while.” If you didn’t know Natasha, it might sound quite harsh, but Tony knew her quite well. She was being empathetic, letting Tony know that she’d have his back in her own special way. 

“He’s my boy,” Tony sighed, “Not my biological son, just wish he was.”

“We’ll get him back, Stark,” Natasha smiled gently, ending the conversation there. 

When the team finally arrived at the address Strange gave him, Thor walked around the place as if it were familiar. Tony walked up to Peter’s favourite wizard and prayed to himself that the man would have some answers about Peter’s where-abouts. 

Tony didn’t share the same sentiment towards Stephen Strange that Peter held. Truthfully, the two of them just didn’t get along. Tony refused to believe in the magic Stephen held, Stephen refused to accept Tony’s denial. Their relationship was tense, it had been since they met. But as soon as the wizard met Peter one mission, Tony hadn’t been able to shake off the man the whole day. Peter had an aura around him that brought out the best in everyone, including other people’s friendships (somehow). 

“Stark,” Stephen’s voice gritted out, his teeth chattering together in rage. Well, their relationship was better than it had originally been (Strange spoke to him now, however annoyed he was). “I would say ‘nice to see you’ but, is it?”

“Now is not the tim-,”

“Peter,” Strange interrupted. “He’s missing?”

“How did you know?”

“I could sense your distress a mile away. That pain only comes from a missing child, Tony,” He said, a sprinkle of sympathy added to the conversation. 

“Will you help us find him?” Tony said, hopeful.

“Of course. For Peter.” He said, as if it was obvious, “Sit down.”

Tony sat on the uncomfortable armchair and watched as Stephen started to levitate. His eyes were wide as he stared at the man, sinking into the armchair in a sense of fear. He glared at his teammates, the group messing around with the wizard’s cloak behind the two men. After what felt like years, Strange was finally back to normal. He looked tense, worried and just made Tony’s fears worse than they already were. 

“So?” Tony asked, sitting up in his chair. “What’s the verdict?”

“Well, uh, Peter’s still in New York,”

Tony grinned. “Great!” Stephen’s shoulders were still tense, his face unreadable. It didn’t make sense? Tony was over the moon; his kid was still around. He was going to be okay. But something about the man’s face was throwing him off. “What’s the issue then?”

“The question you should’ve asked me, Stark, is ‘when is Peter?’. Peter is currently in New York, in the year 1995,” Strange said. “Before you ask, my magic isn’t strong enough to go and bring him back.”

“Then how did some random wizard do this to him?!” Tony exclaimed, the panic rising through his body. “If I find out that you’re joking- I swear to go-,” 

Brilliant, Tony thought. He stared at Strange, knowing deep inside his sub-conscious that the man wasn’t lying to him. He accepted it, spoke about possible ways to get Peter back but neither of them could come to a conclusion. Peter was stuck in the past and Tony could do nothing about it; he had failed the kid. He stared at the group as they eventually left the building. As soon as he put his hand on the handle of his car, he collapsed onto the floor in tears. 

“You’ll get him back Tony,” Steve said, catching Tony as he fell. “It’s only time keeping you apart. If anyone can do it, it’s the smartest man on the planet.”

If only, Tony thought. But he knew for sure that he was not going to stop until his kid was back in the present. He’d work out time travel, he’d work out anything if it meant getting Peter back to him. He missed the kid, how he’d sit in the lab with a big grin; he was just happy to be around Tony. He helped Tony out of the lab. They’d eat a takeaway and watch a Disney film; Peter wanted Tony to get through them all considering he’d never seen one before Peter came into his life. Walking past the DVD player caused him a heartbreak he never knew he would have. Losing a son was the worst pain he ever felt. 

1995-

Peter Parker landed with a bang on-top of some garbage in the dirtiest alleyways he had ever seen, and that was saying something (he’d seen plenty). Alleyways, as creepy as they are, always provided the best hiding places. For instance, in that exact moment. Peter looked down to his clothes and saw that he didn’t have his suit. He couldn’t face the wizard without him. He wanted to listen to Tony, to know that Peter could be a hero without the suit, but he just didn’t believe it. He hid behind the dumpster, making his clothes stink. He got out of the dumpster as soon as the wizard turned the corner, skipping on a rubber tire that had been left here. He landed face first into something, something that he’d like to remain anonymous, so he didn’t throw up. 

As soon as he walked outside, he knew something was wrong. Tony was either, very elaborately, pranking him or he’d just been transported back in time with a witch. Where did his life go wrong? He waited for Mr Stark to jump out of a car and greet him, but he didn’t come. 

Peter gulped. Oh shit, he thought. This was bad, very bad. Almost as bad as the time he accidently caused Ned to drop their Lego Death Star. He checked out the billboards and grinned, he would’ve loved to go sightseeing; the sights were so different to what they are now. He walked down the streets, noticing he was getting some attention. He quickly rushed to a shop and got some clothes from the random ten dollars he had in his coat pocket. He fit into the crowd and worked on finding a solution to go home. He just needed to remain calm if that was possible after going back twenty-five years. That’s what Mr Stark always told him, anyway…


	2. New York To Malibu

  
1995-  
  
Peter began to panic. He walked into a shop, one that looked eerily similar to something in an old film he watched weeks before. Picking up a few essentials, his eyes fell onto a newspaper on one of the shelves. He picked it up and stared for a few seconds. A younger looking Tony Stark was looking back at him.  
  
This Tony was not Peter’s Tony. He was far from it. The title was something attention grabbing; something negative about one of the young genius’ latest conquests. Peter put the magazine into his basket, a thought coming into his head. He grabbed some money out of his pocket, the money he got from dumpster diving, and paid for it all.  
  
Standing outside of the shop, he thought about his next move. He stood on the pavement and flinched as people started to walk around him, pushing him out of the way. He walked down the paved streets and looked up at buildings (he only recognised a few of them) and tried to figure out how he could get to Tony.  
  
Peter had never been a fan of long coach journeys, but he knew he had to get to Mr Stark’s beach house. It was a long time away and he couldn’t afford to walk there; he’d die before he reached the front door. He estimated it would take him 38 days if he tried to walk, so the next best option was spending almost three days couped up on a coach. With the last bit of money he had, he was on his way.  
  
Looking outside of the window, Peter stared at the horizon as they went past. He had his backpack underneath his feet, his jacket across his lap as he tried to sleep. He knew it was a lot cause, he could never sleep properly in his bed never mind a moving vehicle. He let his eyes shut but as soon as he did, the harsh memories of the warehouse, his parents and his uncle just came rushing back to him before he could sleep a wink. He sat up with urgency, looking around him to see a few people staring at him with confused looks on their faces. He sighed, letting his head fall back to the window.  
  
“You alright, son?” The man next to him said, “Where are your parents? Are you on this coach alone?”  
  
Peter really, really, didn’t have the time to tell this man his life story. He took a breath, looked over at the man with a strained smile and started talking.  
  
“I’m alright, sir. Just off to see my grandparents,” He lied. It came to him easily these days. People he knew told him that he couldn’t tell a lie to save his life, but they really didn’t know the half of it, he was a lot better than they realised.  
  
The man simply nodded, letting himself fall asleep. Peter stared out the window once more, this really was going to be a long trip.  
  
A 25-year-old Tony Stark was laid out on his king-sized bed, a pounding pain in his head. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to pry them open; the thoughts of last night adventures bringing a smile to his face. Two people were in his bed (two people that he couldn’t name). He looked down at the half-naked man and woman and laughed a little to himself. The PR unit were going to kill him if the paparazzi got pictures of this. Managing to prop himself up, he shook the people awake. Getting them out of his house was the next priority.  
  
As soon as the couple stepped out of the front door, Tony’s feet took him down to his laboratory. He worked on his cars, on the newest weapons for his company. His day was only interrupted when he got an angry call from his PR department (just as he expected). He didn’t care too much. Instead, he hung up and fell back underneath the car as he listened to the music surrounding the room.  
  
2018-  
  
Even if he didn’t know it, the modern-day Tony Stark was in a similar position to the one in 1995. However, for a very different reason. Tony’s back was hunched over, sat beneath a hologram rather than one of his classic cars. He stared at the blueprint of a time machine; the one he made only a few hours after he learnt about Peter’s fate. It wasn’t perfect, it was never going to work until he found a way to make it work. He sat, scratching his beard, as he tried not to fall asleep on the cold floor. His red eyes, red from the restless few nights, were focused on the design.  
  
Tony was dragged out of his lab by Steve’s hand. The man pulled him upstairs to the rest of the Avengers. The team had set up games’ night, just like they did every week alongside Peter (whenever he stayed at the tower). Tony sat down on his spot on the sofa. He felt numb. His heartbeat was slow in his chest, the soft rhythm distracting himself from thinking too hard about Peter. That was until he found himself looking over at the empty spot beside him. The spot where his kid was supposed to be.  
  
“What are we doing?” Tony whispered to himself.   
  
He sat up. He couldn’t make it work; he was failing his Peter. His kid, the one he had grown to love, was stuck. He was stuck somewhere and was probably alone and scared. Tony didn’t even know if he was even alive.  
  
“What are we doing?!” Tony repeated, louder. He got up from his spot and glared at all the team as they stared at his outburst. “Peter’s stuck in 1995, somewhere, and here we are having a movie night! Something that Peter suggested!” With weak knees, Tony turned to face the door to walk out and continue his work. “If you need, I’ll be back where I need to be! In my lab!”  
  
“Tony,” Natasha said firmly, the only one to speak up. “That’s enough. We are just as upset as you are about his disappearance but we’re not going to find him if you act like that. You need to take a break, that’s all we were trying to get you to do.” 

“He might be dead! I’m sorry if I can’t afford to ‘take a break’,” Tony snapped. He glared at the team, slamming the door. Before he could walk down to the lab, someone grabbed his arm. His best friend Rhodey looked at him with sad eyes, pity evident in his stare. “Don’t start-,”

“Tony...,” 

“I said, don’t!” Tony said, whilst yanking his arm away from his friends grip. Tears threatened to fall but Tony kept them back, scared to what they would show. “I need him back.” 

“I know how much he meant to you,” Rhodey sighed.

“He didn’t mean- I mean, I don’t care as much as you clearly think. I feel guilty, the kid shouldn’t have been there. That’s all.” 

“You’re acting like a parent who has just lost a kid. If it was just guilt then you wouldn’t be acting like this,” Rhodey said, once again moving his friend so he wouldn’t walk down the hallway. “Just talk to me, Tony! I can help, we can all help. You need to talk to someone.” 

“You’d don’t know shit, Rhodey! Just leave me alone so I can find my kid.” Tony froze at his own words. Peter was everything; he was like a son. Tony was going crazy without him, but he didn’t want to tell anyone. “Now, go enjoy some film. I’m going down to my lab.” 

1995-

The coach pulled up to Malibu, the location of Tony Stark’s famous beach house. Peter was excited to see what it actually looked like. Tony had spoke about it before. In their time it had been blown to pieces. 

He climbed off the coach with all his bags in his arms, grabbing a map that he took from a tour guide to see where Tony Stark’s house was. 

When he arrived at the location, he noticed other tourists trying to catch a glimpse of Tony himself. Peter joined the group, putting a snapback over his face. 

Once he got to the gates, he climbed the tall walls surrounding the home. He slid by the bodyguards, knocking on the door. When the door opened he couldn’t help but stare...

The Tony looking back at him was definitely different but, almost the same. He was less bulkier, looking closer to Peter’s body shape. His beard wasn’t quite as iconic as his Tony’s, covering more of his face than modern Tony. His hair was messy and had clearly not been styled. He wore a baggy top, one that Peter probably had in the bottom of his wardrobe (Tony gave Peter a lot of his old T-shirts and Peter cherished every single one). The young Tony’s facial expression matched Peter’s (surprised). 

“I didn’t know that I planned a teenage sleepover,” Tony said, in the voice that is so similar. However, there’s not as much pain behind it. Peter could tell he harboured pain but, just not as badly as his Tony did. “Kid? Are you going to speak? Considering you did knock on my door. I can’t figure out how you did, but we’re here now. Aren’t we?”

“Mr Stark!” Peter said, his smile growing wide. “Gosh, am I glad to see you! I have a problem, you see? A problem only the smartest person in the world can fix!” 

Tony laughed in the kid’s face, taking a sip of the beer in his hand. “No, I’m okay,” He said, whilst slamming the door in the kid’s face.

Well, Peter didn’t think this was going to be easy... He just had to try again before he’s stuck here too long...


	3. Help me and I’ll help you

1995-

Peter was never a person to give up. He remembered, distinctly, how he lifted a building off him. Therefore, the small obstacle he faced with a less trusting, alcohol dependent, younger Mr Stark wasn’t going to stop him. 

He knocked on the door again, smiling wide when an annoyed Tony opened it up again. “Listen, kid,” he said, putting a hand through his hair. “I’m not interested.” 

“Please!” Peter sighed, “I came all the way from New York!” 

“Not bothered,” Tony mumbled, looking behind Peter. “Do your parents know that you’re here? I really don’t want to catch a case.” 

Peter ignored him. “I think that you secretly do want to help me, otherwise you would’ve called security to get me away from you.”

A little smirk pulled at Tony’s lips but, he refused to give the kid the satisfaction he wanted. “I will if you don’t go away.” 

“But will you?” Peter pressed, smirking a little at the annoyed (yet, amused) look on the other man’s face. 

“Just leave me alone, you heathen,” Tony groaned, slamming the door once again.

Tony laughed to himself a little, rolling his eyes as he turned around from the door. The kid was persistent and had a glint in his eye, one that suggested he wasn’t giving up, but Tony didn’t really have the time or patience to be dealing with a teenager. He walked back over to his kitchen and took a seat at the bar, tucking the barstool in underneath the marble worktop. 

He turned his head ninety degrees, hoping to see that the weather was good to relax in his pool. What he saw instead made him jump out of his seat. The kid was stood there, looking as innocent as he could be, with his bags down on Tony’s perfectly crafted wooden floor. The teenager had a smile on his face, staring at Tony. 

Unbeknownst to Tony, he was dealing with a kid with sheer determination and spider-powers. As soon as he had the feeling Tony was going to shut the door on him again, he planned his ascent up the roof. When it happened, Peter was able to climb the roof. He got into the back garden and slipped into the mansion’s kitchen through the open doors. 

“Holy shit!” Tony exclaimed.

“You really shouldn’t swear in front of children,” Peter smirked. “Wow, this place is so much cooler than I once thought.” 

Tony lost his cool, taking two steps towards Peter. He placed his finger on Peter’s chest and pushed him slightly. “And you really shouldn’t be here kid! I wasn’t serious about calling security before but, now you’ve broken the law. I’ll ask you one more time!” 

“But, wait!” Peter whimpered, fishing the magazine (from the store he brought when he first landed) out of his bag. “I can help!” 

In the corner of the magazine, positioned underneath some random celebrity gossip (some that Peter knows the outcome to), is a headline about Tony. He’s struggling to create new tech, tech that’s affordable and profitable. ‘Is Stark Industries collapsing underneath new heir?’. Peter practically threw it in Tony’s face. 

“You think indulging me in my own celebrity drama is going to make me want to keep you here? Get. Out!” Tony shouted, his glare staying on his face. 

“I can help!” Peter said, repeating it over and over again. “Look, I’m good with tech! I swear! I can help you if you help me!” 

“I recall that you called me ‘the smartest person in the world’? If I can’t do it... What makes you think that you can?” Tony said, moving back to the bar. He grumbled when the kid walks behind him, taking the spot next tp him. 

“I might have... but being the smartest person in the world doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t have someone to help you! Everybody makes mistakes, Mr Stark!” Peter said, cheerfully. “Give me an hour, please! I swear I’ll make it worth it!” 

Tony sighed, grabbing the kid’s arm. “Fine. We’re going down to the lab. Let’s see if you can help me figure out how to code a phone.” He surprised himself at how small his resolve was around this kid. 

Peter thought about the StarkPhone, the most illusive phone somebody can have. The phone has a monopoly on the market. Thinking about its history, the first phone landed in 1995. He started to get excited. He had torn that phone to pieces for projects with Ned. He knew exactly what it took to fix. Tony couldn’t have picked a better project for Peter to show his intelligence on. 

Peter didn’t need the full hour. Within twenty minutes, Tony was holding a functioning first edition Stark Phone in his hands. The man was staring down at it as Peter played with DUM-E in the background, giving the robot more attention than it ever had. Somehow, it looked happy. 

“Holy shit,” He mumbled to himself. He pocketed the phone and placed his hands in his pockets. He now had to keep up his end of the bargain. “So, kid?” He coughed, making the sure the boy was looking over at him. “You proved me wrong. I’ll help you but, for that, I need to know what you need?” 

“Materials!” Peter grinned, walking around the lab. “I doubt they will just be lounging around here but, I can handle that! I’ll have to do detective work for some of them. They might not work but... if my theory is correct then they should!” 

“What exactly are you working on?” Tony asked, leaning back in his chair. “Because if you’re about to make an atomic bomb... I will have to report you to the authorities.” 

“It’s classified! I seriously can’t tell you but, I can assure you that it’s not related to any weaponry!” Peter said, looking around Tony’s lab like he knows the place. The lab is the exact same layout as the one in the Avengers tower. Tony of Peter’s time didn’t want to figure out a different lab, blaming it on muscle memory. Therefore, Peter knew his way around like it was his second home. 

“You freak me out but... I can handle not knowing. Can I at least know your name?” Tony said, not bothering to push the kid. 

“My name is Richard Parker,” Peter lied. 

Tony liked to look up people’s profiles. If he looked up Peter Parker... it would be a blank space as he didn’t exist in their time. His dad would show up instead, diverting any suspicions. He didn’t want to tell Tony the truth anyway, worried about disturbing the time continuum. It’s why he didn’t spill on his project. 

“Okay Richard. I’ve had enough for one day so, it’s time for you to go back home for the night. We’ll start up tomorrow.” Tony said, walking up to the living room.

Peter followed quickly, back to where he left his bags. “I can’t. I don’t have anywhere. I mean, I’m homeless. So, uh, no home to go to. I’ll sleep in an alley or something, I’ve done it before... but.. can I ask you to keep my bags in your house. I have important things in there which I don’t want anyone to take.” 

Peter closes his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t be on the streets again. Him and May were sleeping in a tent, just after Ben’s death. We lost everything, including the man we loved so dearly. He had nightmares every night about the darkness, how the cold made him blue. He had to do it again. What was he going to do? He started to freak out. Tony’s hand reached for his shoulder, pulling him out of his mind and calming it down. It’s just funny how all Tony’s know exactly how to calm him. He might have been seeing things but, he swore that he saw some endearment in Tony’s eyes. 

“Kid, uh, you can stay in the guest room. Do I have to report you to the authorities? Should I really take in a random kid? How do I know you’re not setting me up?” Tony was mostly speaking to himself at that point. He looked up and saw big brown eyes (he never knew that puppy dog eyes from cute kids made him so vulnerable). He always thought he hated kids. He always thought that he’d be better without them. However, something in him was yearning to protect the teenager in front of him. Something was weird about the whole situation. 

“Thanks Mr Stark!” Peter grinned, grabbing his bags. “I’ve always wanted to see the beach house!” 

His Tony used to speak about it. He used to reminisce about all the memories he had with Pepper and Rhodey. Revelling his location had to be the worst mistake he ever made. He did miss the house but, it was nothing like the Avengers tower. 

Peter realised how weird he sounded, rushing to change the subject. “I mean it, thanks so much! My parents won’t worry. I’m not sure they can. I mean, they’re dead. I’m alone here.” 

“Oh. Wow. Okay, kid. Not what I was expecting.” Tony shrugged. “Join the club, Parker. It sucks and it’ll get better.” 

“Indeed it will!” 

The blind optimism the kid had baffled him. Tony had never seen someone so pure and happy before in his life. Peter’s smile had to be infectious. Tony hadn’t stopped grinning all evening. How the kid could continue to be himself after a tragic event that proceeded becoming homeless, baffled him... 

Taking the kid to his room, for now, he made sure all the bed sheets were clean. He watched the kid out of the corner of his eye. As soon as Tony left, Peter placed some paper down on the duvet cover. He really needed to figure out how to get home. He really enjoyed this Tony’s company but, he needed his own one back. His dad (father figure, mentor, friend... whatever he was) was probably worried sick. He might not even know that Peter was trapped. 

Tony went up to his bed, grabbing a bottle from the case. It really had been a long day. Before slipping off to bed, he sent his engineers the plans for the StarkPhone. If they worked hard, the phone could be out by December. All because of Richard Parker. The smartest kid he’d ever met. 

He fell asleep, not bothering to think about the fact that a random kid is sleeping in his guest room. He couldn’t trust the kid, it was hard to trust anyone with the childhood he had. He told Jarvis before bed to alert him if anything weird is going on. 

Waking up in the morning, Jarvis comes back immediately with some ‘alarming’ news. ‘Richard’ kept calling Jarvis ‘Friday’, he hadn’t slept a wink and he had some unrecognised tech with him. Tony took a deep breath, he wouldn’t call them alarming (weird, maybe). He’d just have to try and trust somebody for once.

When he got downstairs, dressed in his pyjamas, he was surprised to see that Peter was up and changed and sitting in the living room. If the kid was a morning person, this really wasn’t going to work out. 

“Morning!” The kid said.

Too loud, Tony thought. He couldn’t deal with this without his morning coffee. Before he could go over to the kitchen to make it, Peter walked up to him and handed him the cup. “Beat you to it.” 

“Um, thanks?” Tony mumbled. He didn’t take the cup straight from the kid’s hands, his mind telling him that he shouldn’t. Instead, he stared at the table. 

Peter realised what was going on. Tony never used to be able to take things from Peter. He could now, however, which almost made Peter forget that was a thing. He placed the coffee cup on the table next to them whilst flashing Tony a smile. “Fresh coffee for you, sir!” 

“Have you poisoned it?”

Peter frowned. He let out a little laugh, shaking his head. “Course not! I still need your help, remember?”

“You could take my materials from me once I’ve gone,” Tony said, squinting his eyes at the cup. “Fuck it, I’ve probably drank things worse for you.” He grabbed the cup, taking a sip. The coffee was exactly how he liked it. The kid either got really lucky or was actually a Tony Stark stalker. He decided not to ask him if that was the case.

“Should we get started for today then, kid?” Tony asked, finishing off the drink quickly.

“Yes please!”

Peter smiled to himself, happy that he got the young Tony Stark on board with his plans. He knew it wouldn’t take much convincing. Tony could never say no to him in his time, he shouldn’t have thought that it would change in the past.

2018-

Pepper checked on Tony, again. Usually he found her partner with his head buried in books, trying to figure out how to get Peter back. This time, however, was different. Tony was laid on the floor, his head in his knees. A smashed glass was next to him. He hadn’t been drinking, luckily. The glass used to be a beaker, Tony was obviously trying to get something to work. He was unsuccessful.

“I need him back,” Tony said, climbing into Pepper’s arms. “I love you, I love everyone in the tower but... Peter’s my kid. I feel empty without him.” 

“I could tell that he was like a kid to you, Tones. Exhausting yourself to try and find him wouldn’t be what he wanted,” Pepper sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. 

“He wasn’t ‘like’ a son. He is my son, Pepper. Not biologically but, he is still my son. I love him,” Tony said, scrambling his words. He took a deep breath. The only comfort he had was Pepper’s soft hand through his hair, the other stroking his palm. “I know he wouldn’t want me to stress but, how can I not? He’s probably scared. He’s in a time in which he doesn’t even exist. He won’t be able to get help for food and shelter. What if he dies?” 

“He’s a smart boy, Tony,” Pepper told him, “He’s going to be okay. You’re not if you keep acting like this. We’ll get him back.” 

He went to sleep, cuddling into Pepper. All he thought about was his kid. He dreamt that he figured out the code. Quickly, he jumped out of the bed. It was 4am. He went down to the lab and ran his dream through Friday. It wouldn’t work but, it was 80% accurate. He’d get to him eventually. He stared down at the picture on his phone before talking into thin air. “I’m looking for you, Pete. I’ll find you.”


	4. The Stark Gala

1995-

Peter worked with the equipment in a similar way to Tony. When working, it was hard to communicate with the other as his head would be too consumed with his work. Tony did try to sneak a peak at his blueprints, secretly, but somehow the kid caught him each time. He wasn’t suspicious of the kid (intrigued would be a better word to use) but, he felt like something was wrong. 

“I can’t believe that I’m about to say this but, shouldn’t you take a break?” Tony said, walking into the lab to see Peter still working away at one of the desks. 

Peter held a pen between his lips, his eyes focused down at the piece of paper laid over the table. He glanced over at Tony, noticed the suit and frowned. “Why do you look all fancy?” He asked, ignoring the man’s question. 

“Pepper’s forcing me to go to a gala, pr and all. I’m sure you understand,” Tony adjusted his blazer, groaning. “She hasn’t even been working for the company for a long time but, everyone seems to agree with what she says.”

“Pepper?” 

“It’s a nickna-,” 

“I know who Pepper Potts is, Mr Stark. She’s an icon.” Peter rolled his eyes. He couldn’t risk not going to see a young Miss Potts (he might find leverage on his Tony and Pepper about his crush on MJ) so, he decided that he wanted to come to this fancy gala too. “Can I come?” 

Tony felt a weird feeling in his stomach. How on earth did the kid know who his assistant was? More and more evidence was suggesting that this kid was actually a stalker. He decided to brush the comment off, telling himself that they’d talk about it later (or he’d just dwell over it by himself). “Do you own a suit?” 

“Nope, course not. Do you remember that I’m homeless?” Peter said, pulling himself up from the desk and pocketing his work. “I could borrow one of your cheap ones? I mean, please? Please may I borrow one? Oh, to see how the other half live, Mr Stark! I’d just love to go!” He put on a voice, trying to convince Tony that it was a good idea. 

“Hmmm, fine,” Tony said, crossing his arms. “Although... we need to set some ground rules.” 

“I know the ground rules,” Peter said. He had gone to many of these galas before with his Tony, after all. “Stay close to you, no alcohol and no talking to random strangers.” 

“Uh, no,” Tony said, “You don’t have to be near me. In fact, wonder off! The world is your oyster, remember that. I don’t want some reporters thinking I’ve got with a minor. So, we’ll take separate cars. But, yeah, no alcohol. It’s a maybe for the random strangers. If they offer you anything... it’s a big no.” 

Peter nodded. Sometimes it was like nothing changed at all. It was like it was his Tony with him, not some young playboy. It was hard to remember that at times. “Okay, uh, sure!” 

“Come on then, lets get you dressed.”

2018-

Ned Leeds sat in his bedroom, his eyes lingering on the closed lego box. Peter, his best friend in the world, had promised that they’d make the set up last week but, he’d heard nothing. His friend had been radio silent ever since the Avengers fought that (admittedly cool) evil sorcerer. He knew his friend’s secret, he knew that Peter was Spiderman and Spiderman was spotted underneath the wizard’s grasp. 

He met Peter on a quiet day. Their first day of third grade, to be precise. The both of them were only eight years old. Peter sat alone, staring down at the concrete surrounding the floor of the playground. He was closed off, his arms at his back as other children stood around and laughed with each other. Ned’s mother always told him to be kind to others so, he decided to walk up to the boy. In that moment, he met his best friend. 

Throughout their life, Peter and Ned were the only duo that mattered. Peter became Ned’s mother’s second son, Ned became May’s. Whenever Ned was bullied, or in pain, Peter would be the one standing beside him. Ned wasn’t going to give up on him now. 

Ned walked up to Avengers tower. The sight of it was always marvellous. It was tall and magnificent, something out of a book. It didn’t seem right. It was out of place, almost. Stepping inside the door, Ned felt out of his depth. He’d never been here without Peter showing him around. Looking down at his pass, the pass Tony gifted him after their sleepovers, he walked confidently through security to try and find Tony to get answers about where his friend was. 

Tony Stark was sat in his lab, again, when FRIDAY let him know about who was in the building. Ned normally came with Peter so, he made the alert for Ned too (incase Peter disabled his). Tony had limited experiences with Ned. He hadn’t talked to him much, only around Peter. The kid’s hero worship rivalled Peter’s (only when the kid first met him, he was way more confident now). He stayed still. He had no motivation to talk to anyone right now, especially a kid that reminded him of what he lost.

Luckily for Ned, Steve Rogers happened to be walking around the same floor he was. Ned noticed the big, muscular, blonde man out of the crowd, it would’ve been hard not to. He ran up to the man, tapping him on the arm.

Steve turned, expecting to see a fan. He did, just somebody he already knew. “Ned,” He smiled, “it’s good to see you.” 

“You remember me?” Ned said, in disbelief. He shook away the shock, needing to get answers for Peter. “Sir, I-I came here for- for, well, uh, I’d rather speak somewhere in secret.” He whispered the last bit. However, Ned was never really good at being quiet so most of the people who passed the two heard what he was saying. 

“Come on then, kid. We’ll go upstairs to the Avengers common room.” Steve said, telling Ned to follow him.

Ned gasped. He’d never gone to the common room before. He’d been to Tony’s floor, into Peter’s room, but never to that level. The only avengers he met were Tony, Steve and Natasha. He quickly followed Steve, eyes going wide when the entire team was gathered on a sofa. 

“Hi guys,” Steve said, gently pushing Ned to stand in front of him. “This is Pete’s best friend. I thought he should know what is going on.” 

“Well we don’t know what that is, do we?” Tony said, stumbling down into the room. He’s not drunk. He wanted to be but, he didn’t want to do that to Peter. Instead, his legs just feel dead. He can’t walk properly. His eye-bags are dark, his hair is messed up and it’s clear that he hasn’t slept in a week. “Because I have no idea how to get him back.” 

“How to get him back?” Ned said, his voice quiet and concerned. “W-Where is he?” 

Tony sighed. “He’s stuck in the past, Ted.”

“It’s Ned.” 

“Listen, kid. I don’t have-,” Tony groaned. He stopped himself. He thought back to when he just met his Spiderling. The boy in front of him managed to hack the multi-million pound suit. Maybe all Tony needed was an intern to be by his side, to find things he might have missed. He needed another little Peter. “Ned. Ned, listen to me. How would you like to come to my lab? You can sit where Pete does and you can look at what I’ve done. Maybe we can work together to try and find a way back to Pete..?” 

“Would I ever?” Ned’s jaw dropped. “Of course!”

That’s how Ned, a boy that got bullied at school, found himself in a lab with Tony Stark (the richest man in the world). He sat in the seat that his best friend used to sit in, looking at a hologram of a time machine. His life was crazy. 

Ned’s eyes lifted from the screen in front of him to a picture frame on Tony’s desk. Tony’s not looking back at him. He’s staring down at the picture instead. Ned can see a glint of sadness in his eyes. His hands were shaking, biting his lip as he traced a hand over Peter in the photo. 

“He’s stronger than you know, Sir. He’s been through a lot. He’s going to be okay. He has to be, I can’t live without him,” Ned said, smiling at Tony as the man slowly tears his gaze away from the photo.

Tony cleared his throat, putting the photo frame onto his desk. “Yeah,” He said, taking a deep breath. “I hope he is too, kid.”

“I know he sees you like a dad, Mr Stark. He really loves you...” Ned reminded him. 

Tony chuckled lowly at ‘Mr Stark’. He didn’t know that he would ever miss that nickname. “Thanks, Ned. I love him too.” 

1995-

Peter sat in the back of a car. He was sat beside other people, people who were much older than him, who worked beside Tony for his company. He tried to make awkward conversation but, everyone in the whole vehicle seemed reluctant to speak a word. He gave up, looking outside the window instead. 

Arriving at the gala, he stepped out with a smile. It really did look like the 90’s. The carpet leading to the fancy building was littered with people dressed in fashion that looked like it was straight out of May’s old photo book. Peter walked down, his blazer wrapped around him as he awkwardly looked out for Tony. 

Finding Tony, his heart sank. The man was sat around a group of girls. In both of his hands, he held bottles of beer. He already looked drunk. He mustn’t have been in the room for long, considering Peter’s car didn’t arrive long after the billionaire’s. He tore his eyes away from the scene. There was nothing he could do, really. This wasn’t his Tony. All he could think about is that his Tony was able to change, to do better. He knew that this time’s Tony had that coming. Messing with him, trying to change his mind, would be obsolete. He might change something in the future that couldn’t be fixed. Messing was time seemed dangerous (well, he didn’t want to test that hypothesis). 

Instead, he took a walk around the gala and tried to pretend that situation wasn’t happening. He took a walk down the vast room and started to get incredibly bored. Tony really romanticised the ‘good old days’. 

He took a walk up one of the staircases. His eyes widened when he saw a very familiar woman talking to a very familiar man. Standing in front of him was Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan, looking very young. Peter hesitated for a second but, he decided to step forward. 

“Hello?” He said, quietly. “Um, I-,” 

“You lost?” Happy asked. It was nice to know the man was as quick to the point in 1995 as he was in 2018. 

“No, uh- I,” 

“I think-,” Happy went to say something but was stopped by a glare from Pepper.

“What I think he meant to say... hello, sweetheart,” Pepper said.

Peter immediately smiled. It was hard not to be happy around Pepper Potts. It was nice to know that she had been nice all her life. “Hello! I’m Richard Parker,”

“Well, that must be a common name,” Pepper smiled, taking Peter’s hand. She shook it for a second before letting go. “We just met a Richard Parker moments ago. I believe be works for Oscorp.”

“Y-You did?” 

“In fact... you look quite like him. You look like a younger him, almost,” 

“Excuse me a minute, please,” Peter mumbled, stepping away from the young Happy and Pepper.

Peter started to panic. That could mean his father was in the same room with him. He walked down the stairs, with some speed, and started to look around. He noticed the man he saw in all his old photos books. He stood next to a table, a drink was in his left hand, his right hand around the waist of a woman who looked just like Peter’s mother. 

Peter stared for a moment. In only a few seconds, he had gone from excitement to pure panic. His feet took him steps further to the couple, his eyes wide and blinking. His father definitely had his smile. He could see how much love the man had in his eyes for Mary Parker. They looked each other, not noticing anybody else around them. 

“Hey, kid?” Somebody said, taking Peter out of his trance.

When Peter realised who said those words, his heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest. His father was looking right at him. 

“You okay?” The real Richard Parker said to him. 

“Yeah-,” Peter said, a deep breath escaping his mouth. “Sorry- I, just- you look a lot like someone I lost once.”

“Oh sorry,” Richard said, “Hey, what’s your name? How about you come sit with me and Mary here? It’ll take your mind of everything.” 

“Uh-m-my name is Peter Leeds,” Peter said, the first last name he could think of. 

“Peter, huh? That’s a family name. It’s the name of my father. That’s the name we’re choosing if we ever have a little boy,” Richard said, a hand moving around Peter’s shoulders. 

Peter wanted to cry, to scream out that he was their little boy. He just didn’t want to be forced into a mental hospital. He didn’t want to sound delusional. He bit down on his lip, stopping any words from coming out. He walked with Richard for a few seconds.

He spent most of the night with Richard and Mary, getting to know his parents. He never thought that he’d get to know them. He never thought he’d hear his mothers laugh or her voice. He never thought he’d look his father in the eye and speak to him as an adult. Secretly, when they were not looking, Peter took out his phone and snapped a quick photo of the three of them. He needed something to remind him of this time. 

They left a few hours before the gala ended. Peter broke down in the bathroom, crying tears with his back against the stall. He didn’t need this. He thought he had moved on from their death. He thought that he could think of it without sobbing. He didn’t need this all brought back to him. 

Before he could think of anything, he left the bathroom and fled out of the gala. He ran back through the Malibu streets, without knowing where he was going. Somehow, he found his way back to the beach house. He opened the door, that Tony left unlocked, and rushed to the guest room. He cried in the covers, shaking harshly. He was still wet from the rain. He didn’t have the support of his Aunt or his Tony. For the first time since he arrived in the past, he felt truly alone. He just wanted to be with the people he loved. 

Back at the gala, Tony finally left the party. He chose not to bring a woman back that night, not feeling it. The driver he hired to take ‘Richard’ and some others contacted him to let him know the kid was nowhere to be seen. Tony shrugged, confused. The kid was growing on him, maybe, but his absence wasn’t going to create a hole in his heart. 

Getting back into the house, Tony stumbled through the hallway. He stopped outside the guest room door when he heard soft crying inside. He opened the door and noticed the kid. His heart told him to step forward and comfort this crying teenager but, his drunk head and issues told him to run as far as he could. Therefore, he turned around on the spot and walked away (closing the door right behind him). He got into his own bed and hoped that the hangover wouldn’t hurt his head too much the next morning. 

2018-

Ned and Tony didn’t make too much progress. Getting a second opinion did work, however, as Ned helped him fix a mistake he made with some calculations. After hours of work, they both decided it was enough. They spoke about Peter for a while and then Tony contacted Happy to take the kid home. 

Tony stayed down in the lab. He looked at the headlines of the day. One caught his eye. ‘Where is Spiderman? The hero who abandoned us all.’ Peter had only been missing for five days. He had to stop himself from calling the newspaper, his anger overtaking him. 

Walking up the stairs, he took a shower and got changed for the first time in a while. He walked down, his feet taking him without thinking, to the rest of the team. His sad eyes met Steve’s. Before he knew it, he was sat amongst them. They put on Peter’s favourite film. Tony couldn’t help it when a few tears fell from his eyes. 

He would do it. He was going to save his kid.


	5. Home Is Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I think this is my favourite story to write ever (also i think im getting better at this whole thing, maybe)

1995-

Tony woke and grabbed the coffee from the table Peter made him, gulping it down in one. It felt weird, almost domestic, that this kid was getting up before him and making him a drink. The feeling of having somebody that cared about him made his heart skip a beat. Nobody had cared this much in a while. Nobody had a reason to.

He walked down to his lab, throwing the empty cup in the bin as he walked past. Watching Peter work for a minute or two, he decided to get back into action. He needed to create something new for his company otherwise the investors were going to get on his back. 

Peter was oddly quiet. Usually the kid rambled on and Tony had trouble making him stop talking so, hearing nothing from him was disturbing. Tony decided not to say anything. It was better for the both of them if they didn’t talk emotions, it wasn’t important.

Tony didn’t say a word when he left the lab. He walked over to the guest room, hoping Peter had come up for a rest as he had been in the lab for a long time. Instead he found plans. He traced the blueprints with his finger. It took him a while to figure out that the kid was trying to create a time machine. 

An uneasy feeling fell onto Tony’s shoulders. He wasn’t sure if he read the plans right or if he could keep trusting the kid. A time machine wasn’t exactly normal and the fact that he didn’t tell him what he was doing out right was making Tony feel a little uneasy. So he decided to do what he always did; he decided to look the kid up. 

Typing ‘Richard Parker’ in Jarvis’ database, Tony didn’t find much relating to the kid who was sat down in his lab. Most of the people that he found were much older than what the kid looked like and didn’t look anything like him. Well, one did. A Richard Parker who worked at Oscorp. A Richard Parker that looked like an aged up version of the boy he knew. Why he hadn’t done this before confused him. He should’ve known the kid was lying to him. Everyone did.

Tony found himself walking down to the lab before he could process the information. He wasn’t letting a spy take his work. He wasn’t letting anyone make him feel used again.

Walking into the door of the lab, Peter’s smile lit up when he made eye contact with Tony. Tony listened to his greeting. The chirpy ‘hello’ made him feel weird. He wanted to yell at the kid and confront his lies but, something stopped him. He didn’t want to be horrible to the kid... 

“Mr Stark?” Peter asked, watching Tony’s face zone out. 

“I’ve made a discovery, Richard,” Tony told him. “Although, should I really call you that? That’s not your name, is it?” 

Peter’s face fell. “Shit,” He whispered to himself. “I can explain, Mr Stark.” 

“Don’t bother, kid. Just pack your stuff tonight. Whatever you’ve found to give back to Oscorp, just go ahead with it. I can just develop more.” Tony told him, going to turn around to leave.

“Wait, what?” Peter asked, running past Tony to stop him from leaving. “I’m not working with that company, sir! I never would!” 

“I found a picture of the real Richard Parker in my database. You can’t lie to me. The man in those photos might look like you but, you can’t fool me. One, he’s older. Two, you have different eyes.”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed. “I have my mother’s eyes. I do look like Richard Parker because, he’s my dad.” 

“So, you lied? You lied to me that your parents were dead? What kind of sicko does that?!” Tony said, finally letting himself feel angry. He tried to pass Peter but, he felt himself stepping back as the boy stepped forward. 

“I didn’t lie! They are dead.. just not yet! J-Just let me explain,” Peter stuttered out. 

Peter’s hands started to shake. The only time he ever argued with Tony was on the rooftop after he failed with the ferry. He would always remember how scared he felt as the mentor yelled at him, fear and anger in his eyes. This Tony, however, was different. He didn’t have the relationship with Peter that his Tony shared with him. He didn’t have a reason not to shout, he had no attachment to Peter. It wasn’t his boy, it was just some random kid that he thought was stealing from him.

“What? Did you hire a hitman on them or something? What do you mean ‘yet’?! Jesus, you’re crazy. I let a crazy child into my home. I bet your parents are looking for you. Should I give them a call? Let them know that their kid is stealing from me?!” 

“J-Just listen!” Peter shouted. “Please,” He said, letting out a breath to calm himself down. “I can explain, I just need to show you something.” 

Peter reached into his pocket and took his favourite polaroid photo out. The photo was one of the earliest photos of him and Tony, during the opening of Stark Industries’ intern program. Tony’s arm wrapped around the kid’s shoulder, pulling him in. Both of them wore huge smiles, looking at each other rather than the audience. 

“I-I just want to go home,” Peter whispered, passing the photo over. 

Tony looked down at the photo, frowning. The man with this kid looked just like him. He was just older. A hint of grey shimmered through his hair. His beard that Happy made fun of was filled out. His doppelgänger wore a fancy suit and looked put together. Better than anything, He looked happy. He looked happier than he had ever been in his life. 

“What is this?” Tony asked, staring at the photo. Tearing his gaze away, he looked up at Peter who was looking at him with wide eyes. “Are you - wait, this isn’t possible...,”

“I’m from the future, sir. I couldn’t just say it out right. You wouldn’t believe me,” Peter said, his voice stumbling. “Do you? I mean, do you believe me?”

“This, I mean- it does look like me. The building looks like some of my future plans... so, uh, I think?” Tony sighed. “I don’t have a clue why I do. But I believe you. I shouldn’t. I definitely shouldn’t but, I do? I think.” 

Tony couldn’t really believe how much he rambled as he spoke. He never really lost composure like this but, time travel? It was a scientific breakthrough. This kid did something that people never believed to be possible. His train of thought halted as he looked back down at the photo. The love in his future self’s eyes baffled him. He must’ve cared for Peter, just like he was starting to do.

“Are you my son?” Tony asked, scared of the answer. 

“Well, that’s a complicated question. You’re obviously not my biological father as, uh, we’ve spoke about that whole situation. My parents are dead. But, kinda? I mean, I hope you feel like that. I live with my Aunt but, um, I do stay with you over the weekend. I sure hope you think of me as a son otherwise I’d be really upset.” Peter said. His eyes looked down to the floor of the lab. If he looked up at Tony, he’d start to cry. He was far too scared of the man’s response. 

“I-,” Tony didn’t really know what to say. “Fuck,” He mumbled, “I see why you came to me then, huh? I should probably know your actual name now, shouldn’t I?” 

“My name’s Peter, Mr Stark. Peter Parker.”

“Suits you,” Tony said. “Hey, kid. Look at me.”

Peter’s scared eyes lifted up to look Tony in the eye. He stared at him, watching Tony’s facial expression as he looked at him. A small smile came onto the man’s face. It wasn’t as big as his Tony’s but, he could see that he was happy (ish) to be with Peter (he hoped so, anyway).

“I’ll help you. We’ll get you home.”

“You will?” 

“If future me looks at you like that then I know he’s having a hard time without you. Also, Peter, I’m a scientist and I’m not losing the opportunity to say I invented time travel.” 

The two of them worked into the night together. Eventually giving up, they both walked up into the living room. The room was wide and modern, similar to the interior of the tower. Looking out through the double doors, Peter stared up at the moon. They worked hard and Peter didn’t even realise the day was over.

Peter’s Aunt May used to tell him that if he ever missed her at night, that all he had to do was look at the moon. She’d always be on the other side looking back. He just hoped that was true. 

“Kid,” Tony said, “Come on, I’ve got a film going.” 

“Film night?” Peter said, his heart almost bursting. “I-I miss those.” 

Tony walked over to his sofa, sitting down. He looked over at Peter who took his spot on an armchair. “Did you and future me do this a lot, then? I’ll tell you what, kid, I really don’t sound like myself.” 

“You’ve changed quite a bit, Mr Stark. I don’t think that you’d even recognise yourself if you had a conversation,” Peter chuckled a little. “He always let me choose but, I don’t think some of the films I like to make him watch are even out yet.” 

“Huh, that’s weird,” Tony mumbled. 

Tony’s eyes looked over to Peter more than the film they had on the TV. He couldn’t believe that he had a son. He was a parent. Peter looked happy, didn’t he? He must have done a good job for the boy to remain so optimistic. He always thought he would mess a kid up, considering his own insecurities and issues with Howard. The kid sought him out. He came to him in a time of need and thought that he’d help without question. The kid clearly loved future him and it made him feel weird, it made him yearn to be loved in the same way. It made him, almost, want to be a father.

“Peter?” Tony said, half an hour later. 

“Yeah?” Peter replied, his whole body tucked into one of Tony’s comfy, expensive, blankets. 

“Would you say that, uh, I do a good job? You know, in the future. Would you say that I’m a good dad?” 

“I’ve never called you dad before,” He said. He couldn’t help the smile that came on your face. “I’ve wanted to, though. I think you wanted me to but, I’ve always been too scared,” Peter sighed. “But, yeah. You are. You’re the best.” 

“Oh,” Was all that Tony said back, shutting up for the rest of the evening.

When the billionaire sat down in his own bed that evening, he stared outside of the window rather than laying down in his bed. He needed a drink. This situation was insane. He had a time travelling teenager in his spare room that told him that he was like his son. 

Tony Stark’s life could never be normal. Not even for one day.

2018-

Tony sat in the back of a car. His team insisted to him that he needed to get back into a normal routine. He sat beside Pepper, who looked gorgeous in a long, emerald, flowing gown with a slit up the leg. Her hair and makeup looked flawless. Tony wore a deep blue suit, with the matching waist coat underneath. They were off to one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

Tony was always given the VIP treatment wherever he went. But when Peter brought him to one of his and May’s favourite places, nobody batted an eyelash at him. All of the workers flooded over to Peter, asking about how he was. They spoke to him for a while before leaving the duo alone. The billionaire was surprised at how much the waiters liked Peter but, watching him interact with strangers made him realise why. His smile was bright and welcoming and Tony never saw the flicker of a frown on his face. He was the kindest person he knew.

Tony felt guilty. He was acting as if life could go on. He kept thinking of the kid in past tense like he was actually gone. He missed him more than anything.

Stepping into the restaurant, the couple was escorted to the best table in the house. Their waiter was young, probably only a few years older than Peter. His eyes were the same shade of brown as Peter’s and in a certain light, Tony could almost pretend that was his kid. That was until the boy spoke. He sounded nothing like his Pete. This boy had a British accent, breaking Tony’s fantasy. All he wanted to do was act normal for Pepper but, Tony couldn’t help how upset he felt whenever that waiter was around them.

“This w-was a bad idea,” Tony stuttered out aa soon as the food was in front of them. “Pep- I, I can’t do it.”

“Tony,” She sighed, taking his hand. “I’m sorry that I’ve made you so this. I just wanted to make you happy for one night.”

“You do-,” Tony said, “You always do but, Pep, he’s my son. It’s like I’m suffocating without him, I can’t breathe whenever I look down at a photo of him. Every damn thing is reminding me of him. I- I didn’t know losing him would do this-,” 

Pepper looked at her husband with sad eyes, squeezing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. She watched how he stared at the young boy who served them, how the kid’s face made tears well up in his eyes. His leg bounced underneath the table; she had never seen him this anxious. 

“We’ll get this to take out and go back home. Is that okay?” 

All Pepper got in response to her question was a soft nod and a guilty expression. Tony dropped his wallet onto the table and walked out of the restaurant, his whole body closed off with his hands tucked into his pockets. When she paid and got outside with the food in a paper bag, Tony was crouched over the hood of their car with his head in his hands. In front of him there were photographers, taking photos of Tony’s breakdown. Rage filled up in her body as she rushed to her husband’s side, helping him into their car and away from prying eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony cried out, sitting in the back of the car, the first tear of the night dropping from his eyes. “I’m weak.”

“No,” Pepper shook her head, taking both of his hands in hers. “I love you, Tony. You’re not weak for showing how upset you are. It’s a human emotion. You’ve lost a kid. You’re going to be upset.”

“He’s not even mine- I-,” 

“Tony, no. He is. Just because he’s not biologically related to you doesn’t mean he’s not yours. Peter’s your son.”

Tony dropped his head, looking down onto the car seat cushions. He cried a little harder and frowned, his whole body shaking as their driver took them back home. “I love you,” He managed to whisper, holding onto his wife tight. 

Tony couldn’t let go of Pepper as they got out of the car. She had to pass over their food to one of the staff as the man’s grip on her hands didn’t let up. She held him as they walked in silence. They walked up to the penthouse and into their bedroom, shutting the door softly behind them.

Tony sat on the bed in his suit and looked at Pepper. She looked beautiful, something out of this world. She was reminiscent of a princess from a different world, so full of love and forgiveness for the beast that Tony saw himself as since Peter’s departure to the past. Tony bit down on his lip, watching her looked out the window with a sad look. Guilt ate him from the inside. He felt like he was ruining their relationship all over again by spending all his time in the lab, just like did years ago.

She walked over to him, sitting next to him with a bounce. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she wiped a tear away from his face. “Stop thinking, sweetheart. I’m not upset with you.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, honey,” Pepper whispered, holding him close. “We’ll get him back. You know that, right?” 

Tony took a deep breath. “I hope so,” He mumbled. “I just hope that he’s okay, wherever he is.” 

“I’m sure he is, Tony. I’m sure he is.” 

Kissing him on the cheek, Pepper got up and changed into her pyjamas. She threw some comfy clothes at him and told him to get changed and meet him downstairs. Picking up those clothes and walking into their bathroom, Tony stared at his reflection. 

“Peter,” He said, out loud. “I’m looking for you, buddy. I’ll always find you. Dad’s here for you, wherever you are. I won’t rest until you’re back. I love you so much.” 

Tears streaming down his face, he changed into his clothes. He went downstairs and took a plate from Pepper, sitting down on their sofa to watch a movie. Peter was on his mind throughout it but, it helped. Sitting with Pepper, he started to calm down. He was still thinking about how he could help his kid but, for now, he knew that he’d want him to sleep and take care of himself. He had changed for Peter and he wasn’t going to throw it all away. He had to be the man Peter would be proud of when he returned. 

When the night came to a close, Pepper was on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep during the movie. He picked her up and put her into their bed. He slipped under the covers with her, cuddling up into him. 

Right now, most of his family was right in front of him. He needed to be more present with her. She was so supportive and loving to him and he wasn’t going to let that go. 

“I love you Pepper,” He whispered, kissing her on the forehead. He closed his eyes and let sleep consume him. 

1995-

Peter stirred in his sleep. Something was wrong, he knew it. He sat up in the bed, hearing a noise down the hallway. He jumped out of bed and ran to see if someone was breaking into the house.

Tony stumbled through the door, the smell of alcohol surrounding him. His arm was around a woman, her body over his on the sofa. The both of them were laughing at something, their hands grabbing each other’s bodies in the dark. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter said, yawning. He turned the light on in the living room and widened his eyes at the sight in front of him. His hands whipped up to his face, covering his eyes. “Holy shit, sorry!” 

“You have a kid?!” The lady said, jumping up from Tony. “Uh, you didn’t say that!”

“I don’t-,” 

“Who’s that then?” She said, staring at Peter (who still had his hands over his face). 

“He’s just-,” 

“No way. I’m out,” The woman said, jumping off him and grabbing her coat. She left the beach house, running away.

“Fuck sake! Why are you awake?!” Tony shouted at Peter, sitting up on the sofa. His words were slurred as he spoke.

Peter slowly lowered his hands from his face. “I-I just heard something crash and I-,”

“Oh fuck off, kid. I’m not your father, I don’t care about you!” Tony said. “I just wanted to have a good time and you come and ruin it! I bet your Tony is glad he got rid of you.” 

As soon as his words left his mouth, Tony regretted what he said. He didn’t mean it, he didn’t want to hurt this kid. He just felt so trapped and alone, so scared of his past and his father that he took it out on this boy. He had drank two bottles, left to a club and picked up that girl in only a few hours. His mind was scrambled and he didn’t mean the words. When he saw the kid’s face drop, his own heart dropped. He needed to sober up, to apologise before it was too late.

“Kid, I didn’t mean-,”

“No, it’s okay. I get it,” Peter said. His voice was scared and hurt. 

The crack in his voice just reminded Tony that this was a kid. Years before (not too long ago, a time he could remember) he was that scared kid. He would stand in his own bedroom, tears streaming down his young face. Jarvis was the only person in his life that he could rely on. His mother loved him but, she was never around to remind him. His father was cold. He was never in the house either but, when he was Tony never felt safe. The constant verbal abuse wore Tony down into the person he was today.

“I’ll go, Mr Stark. I’m sorry.” 

“Peter-,”

Before Tony could step forward, the teenager ran out of the room. Tony should’ve ran after him but, he couldn’t. He leant back into the sofa and ran a hand over his face. He cursed underneath his breath. He couldn’t believe that he messed up, again. He heard the slam of his front door only moments later. 

When he woke up in the morning, there was no coffee on the kitchen table. He checked Peter’s room. The boy was gone. 

“Fuck,” He whispered, looking at the messed up sheets. “I’m sorry, Peter.”

Meanwhile, Peter was curled up in an alleyway. It was freezing. He had no idea how he was going to get back now. He had no help and no materials. He was going to be stuck in 1995 forever. This Tony might could be right. His Tony hadn’t got to him yet. He might not even be looking. He could be thriving without him, free from Peter’s clutches. A free man. 

As soon as Peter started to cry, the clouds opened. Rain flooded down to the streets. Peter winced, not able to get away. His curls draped over his face as the rain fell onto him. At least nobody would know he was crying. He felt camouflaged into the background as unknowing people walked past the entry to the alleyway. They went on with their lives as the boy from the future sobbed about his problems. 

Peter Parker felt truly alone but, this time, he was scared that it was going to be for the rest of his life.


	6. Meeting the family (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces appear in the past. Modern Tony gets some help.

2018-

Ned sat in the back of Tony’s lab, watching the man tinker away on operation ‘get Peter home’. He tried to keep up with the man but, it was Tony Stark, it was impossible. Peter would’ve been able to do it, he was the smartest person at school.

Tony turned to him, goggles strapped to his face. The sleeves of his lab coat were scrunched up, his t-shirt baggy as it laid just by his thigh. “Ned, pass me that screwdriver,” He mumbled, turning right back to his work.

Ned was quick to comply, grabbing the tool and putting it on Tony’s desk (he knew how the man was about taking things, he got used to Tony’s ‘eccentric’ ways quickly).

“We are so close to finishing this, kid,” Tony said, his head down close to his desk. “Before we know it, Pete’s going to be down in the lab.” 

“I hope so, Mr Stark,” Ned told him, placing the second bit of lego onto the structure he was building. “Because I can’t keep coming up with excuses at school, I’m a terrible liar. I’ve told about five different people that’s he moving to Madagascar.” 

“Wow, kid,” Tony chuckled lightly. “You really are a bad liar.” 

“Yeah, I am,” Ned smiled.

Having a bit of Peter in his lab calmed Tony down. Ned was sweet, he had a similar personality to the kid but, it wasn’t the same. He felt guilty: both to Ned and Peter. However, Ned looked happy to be in the lab so, he let him stay. Maybe it was good for both of them. 

“Hey kid, I’ve been quite- you know,” Tony waved his arm around, hoping Ned would get where he was going with this conversation. “Without Pete, it’s been strange. You’ve helped me through it. So (I don’t say this a lot so, appreciate it), thanks.” 

“That’s okay, Mr Stark. I can see why Pete likes it so much here. He always talks about you, you know. It’s been to have someone to hang out with whilst he’s gone too. MJ’s my friend but, she’s a bit scary sometimes. So, thank you!”

“Nice to hear,” Tony smiled, the first genuine one in a while. “You’re welcome.” 

Ned left later that evening. Happy took him home after complaining that he wasn’t a chauffeur, especially for two kids. Although he quickly obliged, all Ned had to do was remind him of how much Peter enjoyed his time with Happy and the man turned to putty. Tony knew how much he actually loved Pete (and his Aunt).

Whilst running through a new prototype, Tony got so close. He went to change something on the hologram but, was interrupted when Dr Strange flew out beside him.

“Holy shit!” Tony cursed, putting a hand over his heart. “You scared the crap out of me!”

“Haven’t got the kid back yet?” He asked, ignoring Tony’s outburst. Tony’s glare told him everything he needed to know. “It looks like you need some help then.”

“I don’t need your help-,”

Strange looked down at the floor. Tony was sat down, the whole area covered in nuts and bolts. Tony’s hair was scraggly and the dark circles underneath his eyes suggested he wasn’t sleeping. “I think you do.” 

Tony scowled. He looked up at Strange. He sighed, admitting defeat. It was for Peter. “Fine. Come on then.” 

1995-

“Oh, kid,” Tony said to himself, looking at the floor of the guest room. He was about to leave when he noticed the Polaroid photo on the floor, the one the kid showed him before. He stared at it for a few moments, the regret of what he said the night before falling back over him. 

His head hurt. He was definitely hungover, the pounding in his head making him want to rush back for the covers. Something stopped him, that something being a kid named Peter Parker. He wanted to pretend it wasn’t hurting him but, the boy’s presence was something he missed. 

At only twenty-five, Tony had been through a lot in life. The experience of finding a friend, a kid, and then letting him go made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a while. He felt guilty. He wasn’t best friends with the kid but, he hadn’t feel this bad for yelling at someone since he blew up in front of Rhodey during their college days. 

So, Tony knew he had to do something about it. Getting changed into a random outfit, he decided to step outside and start the search for Peter. He walked through the city, noticing how his every moment was trailed by the paparazzi (each of them trying to get a money-shot of the eccentric, alcoholic, billionaire). 

“Peter?” He called, as strangers looked at him with weird faces. “Pete?” The volume in his voice hurt him, making his head pound from the hangover. 

The rain was still rampant, falling down to the floor as it did the night before. Tony hadn’t been bothered to pick up an umbrella. He looked down every road, at every single area that Peter could be in. Nothing happened. Peter was lost and there was nothing he could do about it.

Peter sat in the alleyway, searching through thrown away materials that he could use to try and make his own machine. With a frustrated yell, he threw away something he was working on. He needed to go back to Tony but, he knew the man didn’t want him. He never would, would he? His own Tony probably wanted him gone. Would he even be surprised if this whole thing was constructed by his Tony to rid him to a different world? 

Peter’s thoughts were stopped. Tony looked down the alleyway to see him crouched over, tears clearly down his face. 

“Go away,” Peter said, scooting his whole body so he was sat facing the wall.

Tony stepped forward. “Come on, kid. I’m trying here,” He said, the alcohol still on his breath. “Look, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. You were just telling the truth.” 

“I wasn’t-,” Tony sighed. He walked around so that he was in the boy’s line of sight. “Kid, please. You can’t be out here on your own.” 

“Why do you care!?” Peter snapped. “Leave me alone!” 

“Stop being so stubborn!” Tony shouted. “You’re going to get ill! If future me comes back and finds you dead, I’m the one who’s going to be blamed!” Tony took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Also, I mean, it was kind of nice having someone else in the house.” 

“Do you mean that?” Peter said, finally putting his stuff away. 

“Maybe.”

“Well, doesn’t mean I want to come back just to make you happy. I want- I, uh, I need to stay here. I have to get home Mr Stark and I can work better here, maybe,” Peter said, softly. 

“Kid, I’ll help you. I can help you get home if you let me fix my mistakes,” Tony whispered, placing a soft hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Look, kid. I hate talking emotions, shit like that, but... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, I wasn’t thinking about what I said.” 

“Fine. I’ll forgive you, reluctantly. It’s only so I can lounge in your awesome swimming pool,” Peter smiled softly. 

Tony chuckled, his head falling back as a soft, genuine, smile stretched over his face. He helped the kid up, their hands fitting together.

He got up and grabbed his backpack, putting it over his shoulder. Taking a look at Tony, he started to walk out of the alleyway. Tony’s hand, however, stopped him from stepping outside. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Tony’s $2000 coat was around his shoulders. Tony placed the hood over his face, wrapping his arm around Peter so he was close to him. He didn’t want anyone taking a photo of the kid. Peter didn’t technically exist yet so journalists might start to get suspicious when they find nothing on him. Secondly, he just didn’t want the kid to face the press.

They got into the beach house not longer after Tony convinced him to come back. Tony put the heating up, making sure the kid didn’t get hypothermia. That’s all it was, really. He wasn’t that bothered that the kid was wet and freezing. He wasn’t attached to the kid, was he? That was future Tony’s problem, not his. However, a little part of him wanted him to be like this other version of him. He was used to partying and dancing with people and drinking himself away, not looking after little kids. 

Peter was curled up on the sofa, a blanket draped over him. Tony looked over at the kid and suddenly he realised how small he actually was. He was just a little kid but, he was so willing to try everything to get back to him (well, him in 2018). He wasn’t sure how much he had changed in the future but, if someone like this kid looked up to him then surely he got something right.

“So, uh, have you made much progress on the time machine?” 

“Not really, Mr Stark,” Peter sighed. “It’s just so frustrating. I get so close and then everything goes wrong. It doesn’t work and then I’m at step one again.” 

Tony sat down beside the kid, taking the boy’s plans out from out of his backpack. Raising his eyebrows, he looked over the work. Impressive stuff. The blueprints are some of the most advanced stuff she had ever seen and (with the right time and resources) it could even work. 

“You’ve made a mistake here but, that’s all that I can see for now.” Tony told him, pointing to one of the room calculations. 

“You always do help me out,” Peter told him, grabbing his pencil to write the right calculation. 

“Tony Stark, kid. It’s what I do.”

Rhodey and Pepper walked into Tony’s house later in that week, expecting to see the man cramped up in his lab with a bottle of whisky in his hand. What they didn’t think they’d see was their friend playing an aggressive game of uno with a teenage boy. 

“You’re cheating!” The kid said, a mop of ruffled brown hair over his face. 

“I’m not!” 

“You keep putting your cards behind your back! I’m not blind!” 

Peter turned, feeling the presence of three people in the room. He saw the duo, his face lighting up. “Woah! You guys are so young! Look at you!” 

“Uhhh, who are you?” Pepper said, although a smile was on her face as she looked at him and Tony.

“Names Peter!” Peter replied.

“Peter? Why are you with Tony? This doesn’t really seem like him, if you don’t mind me saying,” Rhodey joined the conversation, his eyes going from Tony and then back to Peter.

Young Tony Stark looked just like he did in the future, only subtle changes keeping them apart. Young Pepper, however, was different. Her hair wasn’t tied up like it usually was, laying just above her chest. Her hair was darker than Peter was used to and she was dressed the most casual he had ever seen. Rhodey looked like he hadn’t aged a day. He did look young but, Peter also thought the man always looked brilliant for his age. 

“Well, uh, I-,” 

“He’s a time travelling nescience, if you’d believe it,” Tony said.

“Time travelling, huh? No, I don’t believe it.” Pepper said, concern on her face. She always was the sensible one. 

“That is a big bomb to drop on somebody, Mr Stark,” Peter looked up at him, a frown on his face.

“We can trust them, kid,” Tony told him. 

“Oh, I know. Look Mr Rhodey and Miss Potts, I’ve proof!” Peter said, taking out his phone.

“Woah, you haven’t shown me that before!” Tony said, staring down at the phone with interest.

“Latest StarkPhone, I helped build it,” Peter said, a clear amount of pride in his voice. “It’s so cool but, anyway, that wasn’t the proof.” 

Peter scrolled to his photo app, into his favourite’s album, and picked a photo of them at the theatre. Pepper’s standing with her hand in Tony’s. Rhodey’s hand is on Peter’s shoulder, Tony’s arm is around the other. Happy is also there, a reluctant smile on his face. May’s on the other side of Peter, her hand in Happy’s. They all look like a loving family. 

“This is my family. You guys are my family. Well, you’re not. I mean, like, you are but you’re not- if you know what I mean because, uh, like-I don’t exist yet! I will soon. I think. Well, I was born in 2001 so we’ve got a while and-,” 

“Peter- you said I dropped a huge bomb. Stop rambling, you’re going to make their heads blow up from all the knowledge,” Tony said, putting a hand over Peter’s mouth. He smiles at how Peter glares at him, a playful pout on his face when his hand moved away. “Let me look at that.”

When Tony took the phone in his hand, he was (at first) only interested in the design. The technology was out of reach, it was so interesting to him. Ignoring the design for a second, he stared at the photo on the screen. Wow, that camera quality. His mind drifted from science, eventually, when he noticed how he held Pepper. He always thought something might be there but, he was always too scared to commit to anything. When he noticed the wedding ring on his hand, he could’ve flung the phone out of his hands.

“Is that Happy?!” Tony gasped, “No way.” 

“He’s dating my Aunt. It’s nice but, it does kind of weird me out at times. They’re happy, though. Really happy. He didn’t like me at first. You made him chauffeur me around during our missions and-,”

“Missions?” Tony asked.

Peter closed his eyes, cursing underneath his breath. He had done so well to not mention anything about their alter egos. He had already altered the future timeline too much, he couldn’t tell Tony too much. He didn’t want to stop Tony from becoming Iron Man.

“Anyway! Miss Pepper and Mr Rhodey! Do you want to see some old man Tony photos?” He asked them, their smiles lighting up at the offer.

It was hard to deny time travel after seeing all that proof but, Peter was still surprised that they all believed him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Tony and Pepper standing in the kitchen. Tony’s hand was over Pepper’s, his eyes focused on hers. He clearly loved her already.

“I wouldn’t push them too much, kiddo. They’ll get there eventually, evidently,” Rhodey came up to him. “I’ll tell you, it’s so strange to see my Tony as a father. I mean, the man in the photos is not MY Tony but, he’s a version of him.”

“You’d be proud of him, Colonel Rhodes. He’s done so well. He’s been sober for two years. It’s been hard to be separated from him but, I think I’m growing on your Tony. It’s not the same, though. Your Tony is still a little weird around me.”

“It probably took your Tony a long time to get over his childhood, kid. Well, I don’t think he’ll ever be ‘over it’. Howard was a bastard,” Rhodey said, his eyes also on the couple in the kitchen. He did look proud already, a smile lighting up his face. “Colonel, huh?” 

“I’ve probably said too much,” Peter chuckled. “I don’t know why but, I think I’ll miss it here when I’m gone. Tony and I are working on a memory potion beside the time machine, I don’t think it’s wise that everyone remembers me. I know somebody at home who has always told me it is unwise to mess with time.” 

“Wise. I’m guessing we’re going to have to take that too, huh?” Rhodey smiled. Peter nodded. “That’s a shame, kiddo. It’ll be a shame to forget my Nephew.” 

“You’ll meet me again very soon,” 

Peter spent that evening with his family. Different versions of his family but, his family nonetheless. He played board games with them, made jokes and watched films. He almost felt like he was right back at home (almost). He used his phone to take photos and videos with the group to show them all when he got back. 

The next day, Peter and Tony were right on track to building their machine. Tony looked at the kid as he tried to put something together. Something in his head screamed at him to stop helping, to delay the kid going home. He wasn’t ready to let go. He didn’t want to let go of all this progress he had made.

“Mr Stark?” Peter asked, pulling him from his insecurities.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for everything.” 

“You’re welcome, kid,” Tony mumbled. “You’re welcome,” he repeated, as if he was trying to tell himself that he was doing a good job.

2018-

“You got a damn time infinity stone magic thing,” Tony said, staring at the stone hanging around Strange’s neck. “Can’t you just zip, zap, zop and bring him back? Your freaky sorcerer friend took him somehow. Aren’t you meant to be the best in the business?”

Strange’s scowl would’ve made Tony laugh if the man wasn’t so damn frustrated. He would’ve been proud that he finally got underneath the man’s skin. 

“My ‘freaky sorcerer friend’ is the one preventing me from getting to Peter. He’s most likely watching Peter, ready to bounce whenever he’s alone.” Strange told him. “I can’t get him back, Tony. Do you think I’m heartless? I’ve looked into it but, all the things I would have to do goes against the fundamental laws of my powers. I can’t do that.”

“Rules are made to be broken, don’t you think?” Tony said, sighing back into his chair. He looked over at Strange. The man almost looked guilty. “Look, thanks. Thanks for everything you’re doing for the kid. We’ll get him back.”

“I guess we’ll just have to rely on your brain, Stark. Don’t let us down.”

As much as the words sounded harsh, this was the most sincere Strange had been to Tony Stark since they first met. Tony nodded, watching as Strange created a portal. He said goodbye and let him know he’d be back, before stepping into it and leaving. Once again, Tony was back in his lab alone.

“Two thanks you in one day. What have I become?” He said, out loud. “What do you think DUM-E? Have I become soft?” 

The robot let out two little beeps, as if he was replying to what Tony said. The man chuckled at it, looking down the robot he created with an amused grin. Peter loved his robots. Walking over to his creation, he noticed a note on it’s shoulder. It was from Peter. All it said was ‘coffee’s on the table- your favourite intern:)’. Looking down at it, Tony chuckled. Wow, he really missed this kid. The robot beeped at him again, taking Tony away from zoning out. He smiled at DUM-E; the robot was definitely annoying but, always lovable. The beeping sounded a bit like a conversation. Perhaps he wasn’t really alone after all.


	7. The Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 17/01/21- made some lil mistakes!!

1995-

Tony looked over at Peter tinkering away on their design, feelings muddling up in his head. He looked at the kid’s features, trying to see if he looked like him. This must be his son otherwise he wouldn’t be getting this attached. Peter must’ve lied. He knew Tony would’ve had a crisis (as if he’s not had one already). However, he had already seen Richard Parker. Peter clearly had a father already. Then how come Tony felt so attached? He felt like something was wrong. 

Living twenty five years in the past was getting to Peter a little. He’d been gone for about two months, he wasn’t sure how long it was exactly. He missed Netflix, his family and friends and mostly: Delmars’ sandwiches. What he would do for one of his famous creations, extra pickles crushed down. He was almost salivating at the thought. 

So, whilst Tony had a mind battle with himself about parenthood, Peter was thinking about a sub in Queens. Really, life was much better when you didn’t think about stressful things. 

The rain had washed away, days ago. It was coming up to August, Peter’s birthday month. His 17th birthday was supposedly going to be massive, according to his Tony Stark. Tony did nothing without pizzazz so, Peter had been excited for months. To think that he was going to miss Tony’s plans, it did stress him out (a lot). He quickly joined Tony in the land of overthinking. 

Both of them had far off, vacant, facial expressions in the lab. So much so, they hadn’t noticed that Pepper had joined them. She enjoyed watching for a while. Although, that quickly changed to frustration when her presence was left unknown for minutes. Her cough made both of them jump. 

“Oh, how long have you been stood there?” Tony laughed, moving over to her. His hand landed on her wrist, gently. He didn’t move it, however. It felt right. 

“Long enough,” She smiled, stepping a little closer to Tony. Her smile lifted as soon as she made direct eye contact with the man. Peter could’ve sworn her eyes fall to his lips. 

Peter felt like he should’ve covered his eyes. It was like watching his parents fall in love. It was almost sweet, if it not awkward. Not a lot of kid’s had that privilege to see love bloom between the adults they loved the most. 

“Pete? I asked if you’d like to join us.”

Peter bit his lip. Oh, great. He hadn’t been paying attention. He didn’t know what he was joining them in. 

“Where would that be?” Peter said, his cheeks turning a deep red as Pepper laughed.

“He’s just like you, Stark. You’re a bad influence,” She told him, playfully. “We just purchased a new building in New York for Stark Industries. Tony’s got a tower down there so we were just talking about him moving down to work in New York for a bit, most of the staff are going down too.” 

“Stark Tower?! No way! That’s where I stay! We’ve got to go, Mr Stark!” Peter said as he gripped Tony’s sleeve, almost as if he was an excited toddler. He just had to make sure he didn’t call it ‘Avengers tower’. “I mean, we don’t have to! Not if you don’t want to up-haul your own life so-,” 

Tony’s heart would’ve burst if he was somebody else. It was impossible to deny; the kid was adorable. He ruffled Peter’s hair before he could stop himself. This was obviously something future him did a lot as it made Peter stop for a second. 

“Fine. I’ll come, Pep. Me and Pete will stay up in the penthouse.” 

He was going to say yes since the beginning. Moving to the tower meant they had to stop building the machine for a while. That meant he had more time with the kid. Selfish, yes. But, he deserved it. Other Tony had the rest of his life to spend with Peter. He had until they built the machine. After that, the kid was going to become a forgotten memory. He would never remember his infectious personality or his smile. It upset him (although, he’d never admit that. Not yet, at least). 

Peter wasn’t totally sure why he didn’t want to tell Tony about Iron Man. He was going to take a memory potion (they had already finished that, using plans from the military to create their final project) so, he wouldn’t remember it. He saw how being a hero affected his Tony and he didn’t want to put another version of the man through all the memories. 

Peter sat in the passenger seat of Tony’s car as they drove to the airport, looking outside the window at the view. The view was so much nicer in the past. Less buildings took up space across fields and he swore that the sky seemed a bit more blue. 

Peter had been in Tony’s private jet before so, it wasn’t too much of a surprise as he walked in. Every single time he walked in, however, he couldn’t quite believe he flew private. 

“You okay, Pete?” Tony said, a glass of whisky next to chair.

Tony’s sunglasses fit over his face but, Peter could tell that his gaze was on one of the flight attendants. It almost made Peter feel weird. He saw how close he looked with Pepper. He had to remind himself, however, that this was the past. They were not a couple, yet. Tony was allowed to look at other women. It just... freaked him out, if that was the right way to say it.

“I hate flying,” Peter said, closing his eyes. He gripped the plane’s chair as it took off, trying not to think about it. 

“Ah, I see,” Tony said, taking his glasses off his face so that he could look Tony straight in the eye. “I’m not a huge fan, either.” 

“Yeah,” Peter muttered.

“Take a deep breath, Pete. Close your eyes, we’ll be in the air soon and you can just pretend that we’re not moving at all.” 

Tony was right, after all. As they landed, Peter had been asleep on the chair as Tony drank his second glass. He didn’t even remember the flight.

The Stark Tower looked almost identical to the Avengers Tower, except for the massive logo at the top (close to the penthouse). Peter couldn’t stop smiling as it reminded him of home and all the people he missed. 

“Incredible, right?” Tony said, looking up at the same spot as Peter.

Peter simply laughed. If you could even call it a laugh. It was most like a soft exhale out of his nose. He looked over at Tony.

“It’s home.”

2018-

Tony’s sat down at his desk, his completed machine beside him. Something wasn’t working here but, he didn’t know what it was. He was supposed to be a genius, the smartest person in the world, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t figure it out. 

Tony’s anger boiled up in him. Pushing the items he had on his desk to the side, he watched them as they crashed down to the floor of the lab. 

“Tony?” Pepper said, her dressing gown wrapped around her body. She looked down at her husband who was curled up on the lab floor, surrounded by all sorts of items. “Oh, sweetheart.” 

“I don’t think we’ll ever get him back, Pepper. I can’t figure any of this out,” Tony said, staring at everything around him. He took the photo frame in his hands, the glass now smashed. He traced his fingers over the broken glass. The photo of him and Peter looked diagonal, tilted from how it felt. “How will I move on?”

Pepper sat down, wrapping an arm around her husband. “I don’t know,” She whispered. “I don’t know how you can. If we have to then we’ll do it together. But you can’t give up yet, he won’t be.” 

“I can’t-“ Tony took a deep breath. “Damn, kid. I miss you so much.”

“We all do, Peter,” Pepper added, holding him. “I love you, Tony.”

“Love you too,” Tony whispered, turning to give her a kiss. “I’ll reunite our family soon. I’ll do it, Pepper. I promise you.” 

When Pepper left, Tony got DUM-E to help him clean up. He stared at the bleeping robot for a second. Memories of Peter in his lab came back to him in an instant. 

A day later, Tony was forced outside of his lab. He sat in his own jet, next to Steve and Rhodey, with a scowl on his face. He didn’t want to be here. He shouldn’t be here. His precious time should only be spent working on his operation to get Peter back. He noticed how Rhodey looked at him, making him turn his head away. 

“It’ll be good to get your mind off everything, Tony,” His best friend, Rhodey, told him as he pulled him to the side. “Maybe, getting away from it will clear your head and you’ll think of an idea that’ll work.” 

“Maybe. Maybe Peter has just died from starvation in the past because we spent so much time away from the machine,” Tony said, propping his legs up on the table. “Then his death is on my conscience and I’ll be depressed for the rest of my life. How about that?” 

“Wow, okay,” Rhodey said, eyebrows raising. “Think you’re overthinking a little there, Tones. You don’t know how Peter’s doing over there, he might even be with you.” 

“God help him if he’s stuck with my past self,” Tony rolled his eyes. “He would just call Pete crazy and shut the door on him if the kid asked. Plus, the kid wouldn’t choose me for help. His parents would be alive, he’d go to them.” 

Strange suddenly appeared. The portal opened in the middle of the jet, Strange stepping out seconds later. It never failed to make Tony jump, his legs falling off the table. Tony couldn’t help but laugh as his friend did (as much as he was embarrassed). 

“Wouldn’t be so sure of that, Tony,” Stephen said, taking the seat next to him. “I can’t reach Peter but, I’ve been keeping an eye on him. Apparently your younger self is a lot more accommodating than you think.”

“He’s with me?” Tony asked. He felt both relieved and scared at the news. A little bit of him felt proud knowing that Peter thought of him during a time of need.

“Yes. Well, past you. They’re also trying to build a machine. They’re not as close as you are, it seems.... However, they have made some progress. Perhaps your younger self will be beat you.” Strange said, pushing Tony’s buttons (deliberately). 

“No he won’t. Strange, take me back to my lab. I think I know what I’m missing,” Tony’s competitive side kicked in, making him want to get to Peter first (for bragging rights and just to see his kid again). 

Before anyone in the team could say anything, Tony and Stephen stepped through the portal. Rhodey crossed his arms, glanced over at the room’s confused faces and started laughing. That was definitely his best friend.


	8. Letting Go

1995- 

“Mr Stark, I think we’re out of materials,” Peter said, searching for a particular piece he needed for their machine. 

Tony looked over and searched through the box, suspecting that Peter just couldn’t find the thing. He definitely thought that they just got a new delivery in again. 

“Ah, shit,” Tony mumbled, laughing when Peter glared at him. “Just don’t repeat what I say, kid. Future me would apparently loose it if you did.” 

“We need it, Mr Stark,” Peter said, showing the blueprint to Tony, pointing at the point where it would end up. 

“That we do, my sidekick. We’ll go shopping for it.” Tony said.

Peter squinted his eyes, staring at Tony for a second. His Tony always got all the parts delivered. He had spent a lot of time down in the lab and he had never once been shopping with him (for their lab work, anyway. He’d been to the mall multiple times with Tony). Maybe past Tony was just a lot more motivated than his. 

“I’m not your sidekick,” Peter said, “I’m the batman.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, kid,” Tony said, standing up. “Come on, lets go.” 

Peter got up from his spot and walked beside the man, jumping into the passenger seat as Tony got into the drivers. Peter wore a jacket with a hood (he hoped it would cover him from the paparazzi) whilst Tony looked like was coming out of a high-fashion store. 

This hardware store was massive. Peter ran in front of Tony, hoping to get to the trolley before he could. Tony managed to put his hand on the one Peter tried to get before the kid could. He looked over at Peter, laughing, when the kid looked annoyed. “Jump in it, I’ll push you around.” 

“Really?!” Peter laughed.

Tony said it as a joke but, the kid jumped in anyway. As Tony pushed him around, they turned corners and ran down aisles, picking up materials as they did. Tony hadn’t had this much fun in a while. He knew that he didn’t want to let the kid go home at this point. 

Peter laid in the trolley, surrounded by items. He looked at Tony as the man pushed him around, admiration in his eyes. Tony’s smile hadn’t been this large since Peter arrived. This past version of his mentor had been closed off and, finally, it looked like he was letting go. 

They got the stuff they needed and paid for it, leaving a very confused cashier behind. They walked to the car and loaded everything in.

Hanging out with this version of Tony was like having an older brother, compared to his Tony who was more like his father. He loved both of them, at this point and knew that he’d miss him whenever he left. 

They drove home, the sun coming out for the first time in a while (it was summer, after all). The drive wasn’t too long but, they both made sure to enjoy every moment.

Getting back to the tower, they started to get back to work. Silence fell over the lab, as it usually did. 

Tony began to get oddly emotional. Looking over at the boy, his heart ached as he hummed to the music that he begged Tony to put on. Once again, the thought about Peter being his son came back to his head. 

Taking a break from their work, the duo turned to a movie night. Tony actually picked it this time, putting his foot down. Peter didn’t seem too interested but, he pretended to like it anyway. That’s what the kid was like, Tony had learnt. He was way too pure for everything.

“Hey, kid?” Tony said, halfway through. 

Peter turned his head. “Yeah?” 

“What did you mean when you said ‘missions’ the other day?” He asked. 

Peter took a deep breath. He knew this was going to happen eventually. Surely it was okay to tell him, right? They had their memory potions ready to go, he wouldn’t remember any of this. 

“Peter?”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed, “Right, okay. Sure. You might not even believe me.”

“Kid, you’re a time traveller. I think I’d believe anything you’d say,” Tony said, taking the remote and turning the, now ignored, movie off. 

“You’d be surprised, Mr Stark,” Peter sighed. “Right, okay. Sometime in 2009, you go to this weapons thing in Afghanistan and get kidnapped. You’re a genius so, somehow, you build this metal suit and escape. This suit becomes an obsession. You’ll shut the weapons unit down and become ‘Iron Man’, a superhero.” 

“Oh,” Tony said, staring at the kid. “Yeah, that’s not really that believable.” 

Peter remembered when he was 8. He remembered the moment Tony Stark got kidnapped, he was terrified. The man was Peter’s childhood hero, he loved him! When Tony became Iron Man, it was the coolest thing in the whole world. Tony even saved his life back in 2009, although he didn’t know it. Peter would always defend the man. He was team Iron Man forever. When the man showed up at his door when they first met properly, he couldn’t believe it. 

“Well, it’s the truth. You’ve saved the world, Mr Stark. You’re my hero.” 

“Not yet, Pete,” Tony said, looking down at his hands.

Tony had created such destruction in his life. The press presented him as a mass-murderer, his creations killing thousands. To think that one day he’d be the opposite, made him feel weird but, good. He closed his eyes and imagined he would be the hero this kid looked up to (hopefully, soon).

“No, that’s not true. You’re still a hero now, Tony.” 

“Tony, huh?” Tony smiled, “That’s a new one.” 

“I only bring that name out when I am serious,” Peter said, crossing his arms. “Tony, you are always my hero. I look up to every single version of you. You’re so selfless. Like I’ve said before, you’re the smartest person in the world.” 

“Kid-,” 

“No, please. Let me speak,” Peter said. Tony’s mouth shut. “You’re so strong, Tony. I know that you’re trying your best right now to stay away from drinking and you’re doing such a good job. You’ve been through so much and always help other people before yourself. My Tony probably isn’t even sleeping right now trying to get back to me.”

“I-,” The man looked down at his feet, not used to the compliments. “Thanks, kid. That means a lot.” Before Peter could say more, Tony interrupted him. “Now, back to you. You also go on these missions? So, I’m Iron Man and you are? What? Iron Kid?”

“Once again, Mr Stark, I am not your sidekick,” Peter laughed. “I’m Spiderman.” 

“Spiderman, huh? What powers do you have?” 

Peter thought in that moment actions were better than words. He jumped up from the sofa and climbed up the wall. He sat up on the ceiling and chuckled down at the man who had wide eyes. “These!”

“Holy shit, that’s terrifying!” Tony laughed, “Jesus, I knew there was something about you. You always caught everything when I threw it at you, I started to think you were magic.” 

“No, that’s Dr Strange,” Peter said, jumping down.

“Dr Strange? You talking about people in their made up names now?” Tony asked.

“That’s what I said!” Peter exclaimed, giggling. “No, that’s his actual name. His last name’s strange and he is this really smart doctor. Happens to be magical too.” 

“Magic exists? Come on, that can’t be true,” Tony mumbled. 

“You draw the line at magic? I’m a time travelling mutant who just sat on your ceiling,”

Tony looked at him, shrugged, and started to laugh. Staring at the kid, he wanted to trash their machine and keep him here. He could be like the other Tony, couldn’t he? He could be like a father to him. What could future Tony do that he couldn’t? 

When Tony’s thoughts stopped, he looked over at the kid who was staring down at his phone. He was scrolling through his photos and frowning at them, a look of heartbreak on his face. In that moment, Tony knew he had to let go. He needed his Tony back, the man he obviously looked up to as a dad. He had to be the hero that Peter loved.

2018-

Tony’s machine was done. In front of him was the first time travel machine in history (well, he thought so). Created just for Peter Parker, the kid really didn’t know how special he was. Tony didn’t know if it would work. For all he knew, he could end up in 1600 without no way home. He would risk it all, however, if it meant he got back to his kid.

Tony suited up, ready for the trip. He said goodbye to the team, just in case, and refused for anyone else to come with him. This was his trip and he didn’t want to pull anyone else down with him. 

“Be careful,” Pepper whispered, putting a hand on his arm. “Please, Tony. I can’t lose you.” 

“I’ll be back before you know it, Pep,” Tony replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Tony looked at his team, who had only just returned from the mission that Tony deserted. With a salute, Tony stepped back into the machine and let himself fall back in town. 

1995-

Moments later, Tony from the future was stood in a familiar lab. So familiar that he wondered if his trip had even worked at all. He looked around and, suddenly, he realised that it definitely had. Where his Iron Man suits usually stood, there was nothing. A wide grin grew onto his face. He was going to hug his kid, tighter than he ever had before, as soon as could find him.

-1995 (an hour earlier)

Tony, from the past, was still having a deep conversation with the kid. Peter was telling him all about Spiderman and how he met his future self. 

“What am I like back in your day, kid?” Tony asked, as they both laid on separate sofas. “Am I as cool as I am now?” 

“I’ve already told you, Mr Stark. You’re like my favourite person ever,” Peter said. “What would you like to know?” 

“My relationship with Pepper. What’s it like?” Tony asked, “Don’t worry. Memory potion and all, I won’t remember what you say.” 

“You and Pepper? Well, you’re like the biggest power couple. Ever! I mean, Pepper’s a bit like my mother. Kind of. I’m not as close to her than you but, we’re definitely close. She’s the best listener, I’d say. Whenever I don’t feel like talking to you, she’s always there to talk to,” Peter explained, smiling at how Tony’s face grew; he had a red blush on his face (he clearly already had a crush on the woman).

“What about me and you? When you say we’re close... Well, I know you said we’re like father and son but, how far does that go?” Tony asked, sitting up and smiling at the boy. 

“Oh, wow. Tony’s my biggest protecter. He’s incredibly protective of what I do but, in a good way. He comes to every school event I have, in disguise, and (with Aunt May) is also my biggest supporter. He’s caring, loving and funny. He’s just- he’s the best. Well, you. You’re the best. You’re everything I said earlier.” Peter explained. “I could go on and on about our friendship. He’s my father... in every way apart from biological.” 

“Sounds like you love him,” Tony said, with a soft smile. He got up and walked over to the other sofa where Peter was sat, sitting next to him. “You really miss him, don’t you?” 

“More than anything,” Peter whispered, tears welling up in his eyes before he could even think about it. 

“Ah, kid,” Tony mumbled, putting an awkward hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay. Before you know it, you’ll be back to the future.” 

“Oh my god,” Peter said, wiping his tears away from his face. Excitement replaced his sadness immediately, surprising Tony all over again (he couldn’t believe how easy it was for the boy to be happy). “Mr Stark! I’m literally Marty McFly! Ned’s going to lose it when I tell him about this.” 

Tony chuckled, patting him gently. He took his hand away. “Sure you are, bud. Wouldn’t Ted be as excited about time travelling without relating it to Back to the Future?” 

“It’s Ned, Mr Stark. Wow, you really are like yourself. My Tony does that too...It’s really not that hard!” Peter laughed. “No, he wouldn’t! He loves films just like I do..,” Peter went silent for a second, thinking about it. “Never mind, he would still be excited.” 

“Told you so.”

Peter grinned, looking at Tony. “Hey? Any chance you have the Delorean hanging about in your garage?” 

The kid’s love for his future self just reinstated how much he had to try and be the hero this kid knew he was. He’d be back with the kid when he eventually got to that age, anyway. It would be selfish to keep him here. 

-1995 (hour later)

Tony, from the future, rushed up the tower’s stairs and hoped that the kid was there. He didn’t even care to take a look about what was different. All he needed was Peter. Thar’s all he could think about.

When Tony got up the stairs, he froze. There, just in front of him, was his kid. Peter was laid on the sofa, asleep. Across from him was himself, asleep on the other side. 

He wasn’t sure who to look at. Well, he was only torn for a second. He stared down at Peter. He was wearing clothes that Tony would’ve worn in this time period (in fact, the man was wearing almost the same outfit on the other sofa, if Tony looked hard enough), whilst looking a little skinnier than he had when he left. Perhaps the kid didn’t tell this Tony of his enhanced metabolism, he never wanted to be annoying. Tony always had to tell him that it wasn’t but, Peter was always reluctant to agree.

Tony put a hand on his heart, not believing the sight. This kid had been missing for such a long time, longer than he ever thought was possible. Tony never thought, since the day they finally bonded, that they’d ever be apart this long. At times, he didn’t think that he’d ever see his little face again. 

“Peter?”


	9. Seeing Double

1995-

Peter heard a noise. Tony was calling for him. He let his eyes open, looking over to the other man. He tilted his head, confused, when the man was fast asleep. He must’ve been hearing things. He fell asleep again, his head hitting the pillows.

“Glad you’re finally sleeping,” Modern Tony said, a little louder. “Peter, wake up.”

Again? Peter looked up. Was the man pranking him? He turned his head to see if someone had planted speakers to prank him. What he saw instead, made him freeze up. His breath almost escaped him. 

Standing there, the iron man suit right beside him, was definitely his Tony. The man’s face looked like he was seeing a ghost yet, his face was all smiles. 

“T-Tony?!” 

“Tony, huh? Must be serious,” He whispered, “Oh Pete,” He said, with a small laugh. He would’ve cried otherwise. “Come here, buddy.” 

“Tony!” Peter repeated, getting up from the sofa. He tripped on the rug, falling forward. 

Tony caught the kid mid fall, cradling him to his chest. Peter was crying into his t-shirt, his whole body shaking as he did. Tony was kissing his head, holding him like it was their last time. 

“I-I missed y-you so much!” Peter sobbed, holding Tony like the man was going to disappear. “So much.” 

“I missed you most,” Tony whispered. “How was I supposed to go on without my little man? I never gave up, Peter. I was going to try everything to get you back.” 

“I hope you didn’t work too hard. You better have slept, I will be asking Pepper,” Peter said, taking a deep breath. “I love you so much, Dad.” 

Tony would’ve been lying if that name didn’t make his knees weak. He pried the kid off him. As much as he would’ve hugged the kid until the end of the time, the Spider-Kid’s grip was blocking his airways. He couldn’t even breathe. 

“Hey, buddy,” Tony said, putting one finger on his jaw. “Look at me, honey. I’ve missed your face, let me see it.” 

Peter looked up, trails of tears down his cheek. He smiled into Tony’s eyes and he couldn’t believe those were looking back down at him. “I-I’ve been with you- I mean- young you- this entire time...” 

“How have I behaved? I can imagine I’ve been a bit short, if I remember how I acted back in the day,” Tony told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

Peter looked at Tony like he hung the moon. In his eyes, Tony was the kindest, smartest, comforting person there could be. He didn’t answer for a bit, tearing up all over again. To have someone who cared for him this much, to follow him back into the past, was almost unbelievable. 

The kid was smiling up at Tony, his face vacant. Tony started to get worried that he was some decoy planted by the wizard, made to antagonise him. He looked at him, waiting for him to just say something. 

“Kid?” He said, squeezing his shoulder. 

The room was dark, the only light on was a small lamp on the coffee table. Tony couldn’t see much of Peter’s face but, he didn’t need to see him to know that the kid was crying all over again. 

“Buddy?” Tony said, moving him over to the sofa. He sat him down, brushing his hair with hands. “Was I really that bad?” 

“N-No,” Peter sniffed. “I just still can’t believe you’re here.” 

“Did you really think that I’d leave you behind?” 

“N-Never,” Peter whispered.

“Glad you know that, kiddo,” Tony told him, moving his leg so he could sit down too. “These old sofas I picked were so uncomfortable, glad I got rid of these."

As soon as Tony sat down, Peter rushed into his arms and tucked himself into the man's arms. His head was still on his chest as Tony's chin rested in his hair. 

"Yeah, I missed you too Petey-Pie," Tony sighed, the feeling of his kid in his arms was all he needed for all the tension in his body to leave. "Ned told people that you moved to Madagascar." 

"Madagascar? He has always been a bad liar," Peter laughed. 

"He's awful, kid. I'm surprised he's kept your secret for so long." 

"So am I, Mr Stark," Peter smiled.

Tony frowned for a second. So, they were right back to ‘Mr Stark’. He would’ve preferred to hear ‘dad’ all over again. He didn’t say anything, however, as he just content to have his kid back in his arms again. 

Next to them, on the other sofa, they heard some movement. Both of them turned their head to see past-Tony staring. His eyes were wider than Peter had ever seen, clearly in shock. Peter glanced up to see his Tony making the exact same facial expression. It was quite weird, really, to see them both in the room together. 

Peter saw some fan-art of himself on twitter once. The artist drew two versions of him pointing at each other, seeing double. Somehow, this situation reminded him of that. 

"Mr Stark... meet Mr Stark," Peter giggled, sitting up from Tony to let him see properly.

The kid asked Jarvis to turn on the lights. As soon as Jarvis began speaking, his Tony's eyes flashed with heartbreak. Peter didn't know how much the old AI meant to him, but it was clearly a lot. 

Modern Tony stared at himself for a second. “Well, hello College-Yearbook, looking as handsome as ever. What year is it? 1995? We must be working on that program, you know the one, so I’ll just let you know that we’ve misplaced some numbers in the calculations,” 

Younger Tony sat up, his hair ruffled and out of place. He looked at himself, trying to figure out how to reply. It wasn’t easy to be on the opposite side of his own ‘eccentricity’. Was this how other people felt? 

“Which program would that be?” Tony asked, sitting up with his back against the fluffy pillows. “Also, I swear I heard you dissing ‘our’ sofas, what’s the issue?” 

“Hmm wait until we make our own sofa, the comfort doesn’t match anything you’ve ever even thought of. Right, Pete?” Peter’s Tony turned to him, “Comfy enough to the live the rest of your life on. Also, you’ll figure out which program that I’m on about. Whichever one fails first, since they never do.” 

“To be fair, those sofas are incredible,” Peter nodded. 

“As much as I have loved looking at personifications of my past mistakes,” Tony said, waving a hand at the past version of himself. “No offence,” He glanced between the two, putting a comforting hand around his kid again (he didn’t want to let go ever again). “I think that it’s time for us to go.” 

A flash of something that Peter didn’t recognise fell across Tony’s (the Tony that he had spent the last two months with) face. The man’s whole body language changed immediately, his shoulders sinking.

“You can’t,” Past Tony blurted. He recognised how the other two looked at him, quickly changing his tone of voice. “Because- I need to get Rhodey and Pepper here to take the memory potion and I need to-“ 

“I can’t pass the opportunity to see those two all young and fresh again,” Tony smirked, “So, I guess we will.” 

Spending the time with himself was something else. He didn’t remember acting like this when he was 25, Peter’s influence was something else. That kid managed to make the coldest people warm again. 

Tony sat and waited for a while, practically attached to Peter’s hip as they spent the day speaking and staying up in the penthouse (they didn’t want to scare the staff with two Tony’s walking around).

Peter was away in the bathroom, leaving only the two Tony’s alone in the room. Future Tony stared at the man, as past Tony spent longer looking down at his wedding ring (and the countless scars all over his arms). 

“A superhero, huh?” Younger Tony asked, “Doesn’t really sound like us.” 

“We’ve changed, young padawan,” Tony smiled, “How much did the kid tell you?” 

“Not too much. I saw the look in his eyes, though. You’ve been through, uh, a lot. I mean, let’s not talk about it too much. I don’t think I want to know about the trauma I’ll eventually go through.” 

“Good choice, it’s like we’re the same person. Oh, wait,” Tony winked, adjusting his Stark’s sunglasses. “I wish I could write you some things so that you remember, but I can’t risk changing the future. I don’t want to fuck it up and not meet the kid, somehow.” 

“I can feel how much I care for him. I can’t imagine how much you love him. He’s a great kid.” 

“That he is. He’s the best. My protege and my one and only son, my heir, my everything. Well, I could go on and on,” Future Tony.

“Are you happy?” 

“That’s a complicated question, little one. The kid, well, he sure makes it easier. Pepper, Rhodey and Happy do too. Some others that you meet join that crew. I can’t say that ‘happy’s’ the word, it’s more ‘content’.” Tony explained to himself (which might be the weirdest thing he’s done in a while). 

“That’s much better than I am right now,” The other Tony said in reply, noticing for a second that the other’s eyes flashed with empathy.

Their conversation stopped as soon as Peter walked back in, the kid’s smile already bright on his face. The kid walked straight over to future Tony, sitting in his personal space. The face the kid gave him, Tony gave him the same one in return, was one of pure admiration. Their love was so evident. 

If Past Tony hadn’t already made up his mind about letting go, the love in this other Tony’s eyes would’ve been reason enough. They both needed each other. A little part of him yelled out at himself to keep Peter in his crutches. It wasn’t fair, he needed him just as much as this Tony did. But, that was a far away thought by now. He just needed to let go. 

Peter watched Tony’s face as Rhodey and Pepper walked in. Young Tony’s eyes diverted from looking too closely at Pepper whilst a massive smile grew on future Tony’s. They both had the same reaction to see Rhodey (which, of course, was always delight). Rhodey had always been there for them, after all. 

“Jesus, look at you both!” Future Tony said, eyes wide. “You’re SO young. Look at them, Pete. It feels like a lifetime ago when they looked like that.” 

“Tony?” Pepper said, staring at him. “Is that grey in your beard?” 

“That beard looks so much better now,” Rhodey said, staring at Tony’s face. “No offence, our Tony.” 

“You know, I expected more words like ‘handsome’, ‘rugged’ and ‘pristine’ and, really, a better response than that. I’ve really grown in the past years. Look, I’m even a father,” Tony told the two new people. He stood behind Peter, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He ruffled the kid’s head and pressed his lips to his head. “A son and a wife,” Tony winked over at Pepper, “But you’ll forget that soon, so it’s fine that I said it.” 

“I feel like I’ve been attacked here. I’m not sure why I’d think that, really. Just a hunch,” Past Tony sighed. 

“No, I think it’s blatant,” Future Tony smirked. “Right, you lot. Time to say goodbye to the baby here, it’s time for us to head off. Not that you’ll remember me, but it’s been a pleasure.” 

2018 Tony sat in the lab downstairs with his suit whilst Peter said his goodbyes upstairs. 

Showing up in front of the beach house, Peter never expected that he’d actually be let indoors. As much as his friendship with Tony was strong; Peter wasn’t sure if it would stay throughout time. When he first started to hang out with this Tony, he noticed all of his sudden changes. His slight smiles whenever Peter wasn’t looking and his ‘reluctance’ for movie night (although it was always his choice, anyway. Peter, however, didn’t think to bring that up). 

Tony stood with Pepper and Rhodey by his side, the memory potions across the table. He looked over at Peter who was awkwardly stood beside the kitchen counter. 

“Kid... I, uh,-“

“I’ll miss you Tony.” 

“Yeah,” Tony took a deep breath, a little smile coming onto his face. “I’ll miss you too.” 

Taking one step towards him, Tony placed his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. “This is a hug, I don’t give many out so cherish this.” 

“I will,” Peter frowned, giving him a hug back.

Their hug only lasted a minute (at most). When Peter pulled away, Tony’s face was crestfallen. His eyes were glossed over with tears, only a few. He didn’t cry often, so he didn’t want anyone of the people in the room to see. Tony wiped his face with his sleeve, looking away from the room’s gaze.

“Thank you for... everything.” 

“You’re welcome, kiddo. I think I should be thanking you instead. I’ll see you in approximately twenty years.” 

“Bye,” Peter said. It wasn’t emotional as he would’ve liked, but he didn’t want to burst into tears in front of them all. He gave younger Rhodey and Pepper a hug and waved gently, turning around to join the other Tony in the lab downstairs. 

As he left to walk down the stairs, he heard the faint cries of the man he knew before. He got into the lab to see Tony suited up in the suit, an extension of his time travel machine around his wrist (Tony explained how it all worked that afternoon). Peter jumped into Tony’s arms, ready for the trip. The crying that Peter heard suddenly stopped. That must’ve meant they all took the potions upstairs. 

“Frid- I mean, Jarvis- Initiate ‘Time Travel Protocol’. Tony said, before turning the bracelet on his wrist. The protocol they made deleted any video evidence that they had ever been there. A flash of light emitted in a second, taking both of them forward in time. Finally, everything was going to be okay. 

Upstairs, Tony stood around with empty bottles around him. He was standing around his friends, Pepper and Rhodey, and he had no idea why. The last memory he had was a party he attended last night (a fake memory, but he didn’t know any better. Well, future Tony’s memories of his period of time returned back to him). He must have got drunk, probably. That made the most sense. What didn’t make sense was the friends beside him. He had no idea why they were here.

Pepper and Rhodey left, leaving Tony alone in his penthouse. He went and sat on his sofa. He noticed a blanket on his sofa, one he never used. Two empty plates were on the coffee table. A weird feeling was in his heart. That feeling was quickly drowned in his nearest alcohol bottle. Alone again...

2018- 

Tony landed in the lab, a huge smile on his face. Looking down to his arms, nobody was there. Peter wasn’t there. 

Oh shit, Tony thought. He got out of his suit and ran upstairs to see if the kid landed somewhere else. He couldn’t find the kid anywhere. He grabbed his phone and called the boy’s phone number. 

Somebody answered the phone immediately. That somebody wasn’t his kid, however.

“You might’ve figured out how to bring him back from the past, but I’ve got him here. You and Peter will never see each other again.”

The phone call dropped. Tony stared at the empty wall, tears of frustration in his eyes. He punched his wall, trying to get all his anger out. 

Peter was back in 2018, finally, but he wasn’t with Tony. He was sat, shackled in super-powered cuffs, with his back against a concrete wall. He felt a pain in his abdomen, but he wasn’t even sure where it was coming from. 

His head hung down low, his eyes looking up. There was a man looking down at him, surprisingly familiar. Peter finally realised who it was. Looking down at him was the same wizard that originally sent him back to the past.


	10. Shackled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW
> 
> -minor character death  
> -mentions of blood/child abuse (hitting)  
> -violence!!  
> -death threats

The concrete was freezing on Peter’s back. He didn’t know how long he had been with this wizard. All he knew was how exhausted he felt. His hands ached from how long they had been behind his back, his stomach rumbling from starvation. The wizard did feed him, but hardly anything. Barely enough to keep his enhanced metabolism going. He could almost feel himself wasting away. He wasn’t even sure if he’d last much longer. 

Peter’s heart sunk the moment he sensed the wizard. He couldn’t see him, a blindfold over his eyes. He knew the man was hovering over him, however, as the hairs on his arms stood up. He took a deep breath, struggling in the hold. As he did, however, the wizard started to chuckle. 

“There’s no use, Peter. Those things could even hold the Hulk.” 

Peter coughed. “What do you need with me? P-Please, just- just let me go home. Please, I just want Mr Stark- please!”

Tears poured down his cheeks, down to the same concrete floor that made him feel so uncomfortable. He strained, trying to pull his hands apart from each other to escape. Peter listened to his own tears. Somehow, he couldn’t believe it was him making those noises. 

“Well, it’s all about Tony Stark. Isn’t it? You shouldn’t look up to that man, kid. He’s a coward. He cannot save anyone.”

“P-Please,” Peter whimpered. “Please. Let me go.” 

The wizard pushed some hair away from Peter’s face, the same way that Tony would. Peter shuddered, trying to push himself away. He imagined Tony there, sitting beside him to tell him that everything was going to be alright. That’s all he wanted right now. He wanted his dad. 

“So young, Spiderman. Just a child. Aren’t you?” The wizard (Peter still didn’t know their name) said to him, in a tone Tony usually reserved for him. “I’m truly sorry for doing this to you, but I have to.” 

Thoughts started to pop into his head. Was this person a parent? Did he want revenge from something Tony did to him? Whatever happened, Peter wanted to scream that he wasn’t a part of any of it. 

“W-why me? Please- It all hurts so m-much!” Peter screamed out, his whole body reduced to shaking. “I just want my dad!” 

“Some people don’t get that privilege, Peter! My wife and child died! All because Tony Stark is a coward! If he just did his job to save my family then they’d all be back!” The person snapped. “So, stop screaming! Nobody can hear you, Peter. My child is in the grave and I won’t stop until Tony gets to feel that pain too. Sorry that you got pulled into this, kiddo. It’s a tough world, I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.” 

Before Peter could reply, he felt the wizard disappear. He cried, shifting his knees up to his chest. He put his head on his knees, sobbing violently from the pain. He shifted the blindfold off his face, against his leg. He blinked a few times as he adjusted to the harsh, blinking, ceiling light. He couldn’t quite believe he was in this situation. Alone again. 

Peter had been missing for a week. A whole week. Tony went back in time for the kid. He invented time travel, but he still couldn’t do anything. Even that wasn’t enough. When he arrived back in 2018, he thought it would finally be over. Then, the kid was gone again. Tony didn’t know what to do. 

Since then, Tony hadn’t been able to sleep (again, he was sure that he’d ever get his schedule back on track). His whole being worked endlessly on getting the kid back for the second time.

Natasha had called him up to the conference room, telling him an unknown source emailed a video to SHIELD. A video of Peter Parker. He had never ran as fast in his life. 

Tony was sat on his chair in the room, alongside everyone else, when the footage started. Peter’s lip was busted, a bruise covering his face. His arms were tied. There was blood on his eyebrows, his cheek and just everywhere visible. His hair was dirty, messed up and his eyes were very much red. It was clear that the kid had been sobbing. 

The kid’s voice is small and breaking. Tony’s never seen him like this before. He’s never been this... quiet.

The footage broke Tony. He immediately let out a gasp as soon as it started. Rhodey tried to pull him away, to divert his eyes, but Tony had to see. He had to know if his kid was going to be okay. 

“Let me see- Please, that’s my kid-,” Tony said, pushing Rhodey’s arm away from him. “I have to- I have to watch,” 

“Okay Tony...,” The man said, still taking his hand just in case. 

I’m sorry,” Peter whispered, the first words that he spoke. Tony wanted to jump through the screen, he just wanted to clean his wounds. He needed to be there for him. He just wanted to make sure that he’s okay. The kid flinched on screen, something clearly happened behind the screen. “He- He wants me dead. D-Dad, I don’t know what to do. I need you.”

A hand reached forward to slap Peter around the face. A whimper escaped the teenager’s lips, making Tony’s fist clench. He needed to get to him somehow. “P-Please stop, I ju-just want to go home, please.” 

“I’m going to break him even more, Stark. You’re going to feel how hard it is to lose a child. The next time you see him, I’m going to kill him. This is the last time you’ll see him alive.” 

The wizard ruffled Peter’s hair, smiling into the camera lens as blood trailed down the kid’s mouth. Peter just stared at the camera for a second, the light behind his eyes was gone. 

“Come on, little one. Smile for your dad. Him and the entire world are watching. Lets give them a performance!” 

Peter refused. The wizard slapped him, over and over again. Tony’s crying at this point, trying not to think about how this is all his fault. 

Peter’s begging at this point for all of it to stop, his words almost incoherent. He’s shaking back and forth. The only word anybody could understand was ‘dad’. It shattered Tony’s broken heart into a million pieces, he wasn’t sure how to keep going. 

“Turn it off!” Tony Stark said, trying to shout. His throat, however, was hoarse which meant he couldn’t speak loud enough. His tears had been falling for hours before. 

The screen shut off. The room grew quiet. Tony’s hands were shaking, the rest of his body stiff. Steve looked at him, his own face covered in horror. Bucky was sat beside him, a single tear falling down his cheek. Natasha was also crying. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he saw her cry, if he ever has. The whole team felt shell shocked.

“Tony,” Steve whispered. “We’ll find him.”

Silence.

“That’s my kid,” Tony said, eventually. He put the video up again and stared at the still image of Peter sat there. “My boy.” 

“I know, Tony,” Rhodey managed to say, standing up. “We’ll get him.”

“I’ll send him billions, anything he could wish for. I just want my boy home,” Tony shook his head, moving his hand into his pocket. He grabbed his phone and looked at the lock-screen with blurry eyes. The picture was him and Peter, Peter asleep on his chest. All he wanted was for that to become a reality again.

“We can’t,” Fury said, sat at the end of the table. “They’re already dangerous enough, I can’t imagine what they’d be like if they got that much money. Plus, Peter wouldn’t want us to do that. We’ll find the kid.” 

“He’s just an asset to you,” Tony said, anger rising in his chest. “You don’t give a shit about Peter. He’s a human being, you piece of shit. He’s a child! I don’t care if some lunatic gets a billionaire dollars, I need to get him home!” 

Tony was only seconds away from calling a suit to search until he physically couldn’t when Fury replied to him, stopping him from leaving. 

“A child with superpowers that you built a suit for, Tony. He’ll be okay.” 

Tony stood up, his chair flying back into the wall behind him. “Don’t you dare flip this onto me. I asked you, I begged, to keep him away from these missions, but you told me that you’d keep him safe. Where is he? Do you know? Because I don’t! I’ve been searching for an entire fucking week, Fury! He’s more than just a team member to pawn off. What if they kill him? If I find my son dead then it’s all on you and you’ll be next.”

Before the Wizard came back to talk to him (before he filmed the video), Peter was able to take a look at his surroundings. He stared at the warehouse’s walls, staring through an average-sized hole in the wall, and noticed a familiar looking tree. This tree was a hit in the local neighbourhood with a singular tire swing hanging off one of its branches. Kids would flock there, including Peter Parker. 

His favourite memories he had of his Uncle Ben was right at this tree. He thought that it could be a sign. Brn was still looking after him, shining a light directly on the tree to help Peter figure out the location. He remembered how loving the man was, pushing him back and forth, helping him act like his favourite superhero (Iron Man). A bit of fire raged in the pit of Peter’s stomach. He was going to get out of here. It wasn’t just to get back to Ned, May, Tony and everyone else, but it was also about making his parents and Ben proud. He was going to do it. 

He knew exactly where he was. All he had to do now was get that to Tony somehow. 

So when the wizard came to record a video to spite Tony about his capture, Peter managed to tap some morse code into the leg of his chair. He just had hope that Tony wouldn’t be too mortified by the stare of him to notice. 

Tony was hunched over his desk, breathing in and out. He couldn’t believe that Peter had been in his grasp and, suddenly, the kid was gone again. He couldn’t feel anything, his whole body going numb. He crashed down to the floor and curled up into a ball, tears streaming down his lab’s cold floors.

Rhodey was by his side instantly, telling him that it was going to be alright. But, how was it? He was never going to get Peter back. The man who held him captive was going to kill him on the spot.

Steve joined them down in the lab moments later, getting a distressed call from the Colonel. He helped pick Tony up from the floor, taking him upstairs.

In normal circumstances, Tony would never let the super solider manhandle him like he was. It felt derogatory, almost. But here? It made him feel protected. It made him realise that these people living with him did care. They’d do anything for Tony, which meant they’d do anything for Peter. Which was good as Tony was prepared to do anything for that kid to be home. 

The team watched as Steve comforted a sobbing Tony Stark. It was too much to watch for some of them, walking away to their own bedrooms. Steve held Tony for a second, waiting to take him to bed. He needed some company from his friends. If he didn’t, he’d collapse entirely. 

Natasha sat by his side, rubbing his hair. She muttered something about how strong hd was to do this for his son. It was something like that, anyway. Tony wasn’t too sure. He wasn’t too sure about anything. 

Thor had even come to the compound, rushing to take Tony into a big hug that almost stopped him from breathing. That wasn’t a good thing. It took Tony’s mind to a dark space. He imagined finding Peter but, in that moment, it would be too late. He’d find the kid on the floor struggling to breathe and then that would be it. 

After standing in the kid’s bedroom, talking about Spiderman, to now, the kid had grown so much. He deserved more than anyone to live a life he wanted. He didn’t deserve to be tortured in front of a camera that broadcasted this footage across the globe. He wouldn’t be able to walk around without people recognising him as ‘the boy in the video’. His life would never be the same, and that was Tony’s fault. If, a pretty hopeful if, the kid survived then... then he’d be the most relieved person in the world.

Tony woke up too early that next morning. He rushed down to the lab to notice Rhodey asleep on an air mattress. Tony’s face fell, seeing how Rhodey stared. 

“I camped out here as I knew you’d come back eventually. So, I got your back. We all need him and I need you to be happy. Let’s go get the kid back,” Rhodey told him. “Peter’s a smart kid. He probably sent you a message. I know the video is hard to watch.. but, maybe we should go through it to make sure.” 

Rhodey had always been his best friend. That man had comforted him more than anybody else in the world. Having somebody so loving as his best friend meant everything fo Tony. One day, when this was all over, he promised himself that he’d make sure Rhodey knew that. 

They both watched it. Tony never cried that much. He had also never seen Rhodey in the same state. People start tweeting about it. He knows.., because he has an alert set up with FRIDAY to notify him if the name ‘Peter Parker’ comes up too much on any social media outlet. That was supposed to be about his identity. Never like this. 

Tony’s eye zoned towards the light tapping on the bound chair. The boy’s hands can hardly move, but Tony got the gist of it. It’s an address. 

The kid said it’s not the exact location, but he thought that it’s like he’s in a worn-down warehouse. That’s all he said before he started to sob again. 

It’s enough. Tony took as many people as he could, storming the building at 3am. As soon as local residents see the Avengers flying in, people start to gather. It’s a high profile case, after all, as Tony’s one of the main stars. 

Tony wanted to scream at them at all that this wasn’t discrete. But, really, it would be hypocritical of him. Considering Tony brought all of the Avengers, waking then up, alongside some SHIELD agents. He almost crashed into the pavement when he saw a beam of light emerge from the building, a loud scream seconds later...


	11. You Or The Kid

The beam of light coming out of the warehouse ceiling distracted Tony for a second. The fear in his stomach spiked, making him feel sick. 

He had made a promise to Peter Parker one day. That promise was that he’d always be there for him. Peter tried to make a joke when he said it, telling Tony that was impossible. But, for Tony Stark, it wasn’t. He’d always look out for Peter. 

When their father/son relationship first started, Tony was terrified. In fact, he still was. He was terrified that he would be the reason Peter would die. 

In this moment, seeing that flash of light, Tony’s worst nightmare looked like it was coming true. 

“Friday, baby- please- get me over there as fast as you can,” Tony shouted, his heart beating faster than ever. 

The heartbeat in his chest hurt. The panic that flowed through his arms and legs made him weak at the knees. That pain almost made him collapse as he stepped inside, seeing Peter chained up against the wall. 

Peter’s eyes were shut closed, his head leant up against the section of the wall he was tied to. The wizard was nowhere to be seen, panicking Tony. But he didn’t have time to panic; he ran up to the kid. 

Retracting out of his suit, he stepped up to Peter and put his hands over the kid’s cheeks. He waited for the kid to wake up, but he didn’t. His head rolled in a way that could’ve made Tony throw up. In a panic, Tony put two fingers up to the kid’s neck to try and find a pulse. Luckily, he found it. However, it didn’t explain why the kid wasn’t waking up. 

“Pete-,” Tony said, surprising himself with how his voice shook. “Hey, buddy? Wake up- come on. We got to get out of here.” 

No response.

Tony got more frantic. He shook the kid’s shoulders gently. He leant forward to press a kiss to the kid’s forehead. Nothing. Tony put his forehead against the kid’s, a tear falling down his cheek. 

“Oh god-,” He whispered. He was a genius, wasn’t he? Why couldn’t he figure out how to wake this kid up. “Kiddo- please! Please, baby. Wake up. I need you.” 

A puff of smoke filled the room. Tony’s head whipped up, still making sure Peter’s head was supported. When the wizard emerged, Tony’s pain turned into rage. 

He laid the kid down gently on the floor, his heart breaking at the sight. However, he didn’t have to time to be hurt. He glared at the new person in the room, standing up straight without his suit. He knew he wasn’t protected, but he needed his kid back. When it came to Peter Parker, Tony Stark would do anything for him. Putting himself in danger was worth everything. 

“A sleeping spell,” The man whispered, a smile growing onto his face. “A good bit of magic, isn’t it?” When he saw Tony’s face, he chuckled. “Don’t worry, Mr Stark, he’s going to be fine. Just a long nap.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Tony shouted. 

“Does it hurt? My child is dead and it is all your fault. You failed my kid and now you failed yours! When will you stop failing, Tony? Everyone you love will die if they stay with you,” The wizard taunted, “Did you even think about why it was so easy to get here?”

“The kid is more clever then yo-,” 

“Morse code,” The man laughed, “You really think I’d be bested by some teenager tapping his location into a chair leg? I sent him to the past, Tony! I’m more smart than you’d ever know. I wanted you here. I wanted to watch your face as I kill him, so that you’d finally feel what I feel!” 

Tony’s face fell. He glanced over at the kid and then back at the man. “What do you want? Money? I’ll give you anything if you leave my boy alone. He’s not apart of this, please. Please- just,” 

“I never thought I’d see the great Tony Stark beg. Do you even remember my wife and daughter? Do you remember me? They’re buried six feet underneath the ground, all because that little suit couldn’t pick up the pace to catch them. You deserve this,” The wizard took a step towards Peter’s sleeping body, making Tony well up. Tony stepped in front of the body, protecting his boy. 

“Marcus Scott. That’s your name, isn’t it? Your daughter was called Callie, your wife was Sarah. I remember them, I promise. Not a day goes by when I’m not guilty about the people I lose. I promise I didn’t do it on purpose,” Tony’s voice was small, his hands shaking as he refused to step away from Peter. “The same goes with Peter. He’s innocent, Marcus. He doesn’t deserve to die. He’s my world- I-I can’t lose him, please.” 

The wizard, now identified as Marcus, looked at Tony with a shocked look on his face. “Y-You do remember?” He whispered. Tony nodded gently. “I-It doesn’t change anything! I still can-can’t get them back. You deserve to get h-hurt-,” 

Tony didn’t know how to reply. He stared at the man’s face, not knowing what to do. Nobody else had come into the warehouse yet, all too caught up with the distraction Marcus had set. Tony wasn’t too sure what happened, but the light that came out of the warehouse set off a security system. Only the people Marcus wanted in the room could enter. That meant Tony was completely on his own to protect his kid and he was going to die trying.

Marcus took a deep breath, making Tony’s gaze flip back to him. “You or the kid?” 

“What?” 

“I said- you or the kid? It’s one of you, Stark. You choose,” Marcus said.

“Me,” Tony said without any hesitation. He thought about Pepper for a second, about how devastated she’d be. Rhodey, his best friend from college, would be broken. Even the kid. But, Tony couldn’t live without Peter. He wouldn’t physically be able to go on without his kid. So, the choice was easy. “Any day.” 

“Fine.” 

With a flick of the wrist, Marcus woke the kid up. The boy blinked a few times, wincing. As soon as his eyes met Tony, a broken smile grew on his face. 

“Mr Stark-,” Peter said, breathless. “You found me.” 

Tony turned around, leaning in front of the boy. “Hey buddy,” He whispered, taking the kid’s hand. “Look at me, Pete.” When Peter’s eyes finally met his, after looking delirious before. “That’s it. You’re doing such a good job. You’re going to be okay, kiddo. Just fine.” 

“It hurts,” Peter whispered, as if the other man wasn’t in the room. 

“I know, baby. You’re my son, Pete. Before I met you, I didn’t- I was lost, kid. You made it okay. You make everything okay. I’m so proud of you.” Before Tony could think, tears streamed down his face. He leant forward and kissed him on the forehead, for the last time. “I love you, you know that right?” 

“Mr Stark?” Peter said, a flash of realisation forming on his face. “No- no, no- what are you doing? Why does this sound like a goodbye? What are you thinking about doing?” 

“It’s all for you. Just remember that I care about you. So damn much, Petey.” 

“No-,” Peter screamed. 

Before he could say anything to Tony, he was gone. Tony reached for the kid, but all his hands felt was the puff of smoke that replaced him. Tony’s head fell into his knees, his breath short as he let the tears fall properly for the first time. 

“It’s over, Tony.” 

Peter was transported out of the warehouse, still with his hands tied behind his back. He looked up to see the team, and some avengers, looking down at him with worry in their faces. 

“Tony- Tony- He’s-,” Peter whimpered, crying so much that his head began to hurt. He couldn’t even breathe as he gasped for breaths between speaking. “Tony-,” 

Peter knew that his words were incoherent. When Steve approached him, he couldn’t even look up at the man. Steve broke his handcuffs, using his enhanced strength, and let his arms go. He wrapped his arms around the super solider, immediately, trying to get the comfort he needed.

Steve froze up, putting a hand on the back of the kid’s back. He had never, ever, held Peter like this (or anyone, really) and his heart broke as he tried to calm the teenager down.

“What’s wrong with Tony, Peter?” 

“He’s-He’s- He’s going to kill him! St-Steve, help him!” 

Stephen Strange stared up at the warehouse. He walked up to Peter, taking a bit of the fluff from his jacket. He was aware it looked weird, but it allowed him to break the spell on the warehouse (with an item from somebody that had been inside). He closed his eyes, leant forward, and broke the spell Marcus set up. 

When he stepped inside, Marcus was leant in front of Tony with glowing hands. Before he could think of anything, Strange leaped forward and put the wizard’s hands behind his back with his own power. As one of the most powerful sorcerers, it was easy to overpower him. 

Tony was laid down, his eyes shut. The lack of breath scared his team as they all stared to filter into the warehouse. Peter rushed in (with Steve’s assistance) to check up on his mentor. When Peter saw Tony down on the floor, he gasped. Marcus was stood in the corner of the room, with the nerve to look guilty. 

“Tony- no!” Peter cried out, “No-No-No, please,” 

“I’m sorry. H-He’s alive, but-,” Marcus whispered.

With his arms still attached to Tony’s shoulders, Peter glared at the man. “No! Don’t you dare talk to me! I get that you were missing your family, I understand it all! I’ve lost most of my family- Mr Stark was the only one I had left. Yet, I didn’t go around on a murderous rampage. You tortured me, you sent me back to the past where I was alone and scared and, now, you’ve hurt the only person I had left. I-I-,” 

“It’s okay, Pete. I’ll sort him out,” Rhodey said, glaring.

Peter took Rhodey’s hand in his. “U-Uncle Rhodey, we’re better than that. Lets ju-just get Mr Stark back to the hospital.” 

Rhodey looked down at the kid, his heart breaking. He told FRIDAY to send his suit back, watching as it flew away. As the team, par Strange who took Marcus away, watched Peter cling to Tony as Rhodey carried him to the jet, they all felt emotional. 

Peter was walking beside the team, grabbing onto Tony’s hand, when the residual pain he felt got to him from the torture dealt to him by the wizard. He collapsed onto the floor, hitting his head onto the ground below him. 

The last thing Peter remembered was holding onto his mentor’s hand, the man he loved unconscious. He remembered the pain and then, suddenly, the lights went out. He could hear people shouting at him, asking if he was okay, but he couldn’t react. He just laid on the grass, his cheek against the mud.

Peter Parker’s favourite thing in the whole world, (well, it was in the top five) was lego. With lego, you could make anything in the whole world. Lego created things, allowed him to he imaginative. The best thing about it, it couldn’t leave. Most of the things in his top ten, were no longer around. His parents, his Uncle and now, maybe, Tony. Tony was gone. 

Opening his eyes, Peter recognised the bright white light in the hospital room. Oh, this was a familiar sight. He sat up, listening to the sound of his own heartbeat on the machine he was hooked up. In the corner of his eye, he saw Pepper sitting down on one of nearest chairs. 

“Pepper-,” He whispered. Not Miss Potts, it couldn’t be in this moment. “Pepper.” 

Pepper’s eyes went wide as he talked, rushing over to him. “Hey Pete, you’re awake.” 

Peter looked down at his hands. “I am,” He whispered. Looking at Pepper, he thought about Tony. “Mr Stark!” He gasped, “Where he is? Is he okay?” 

“Look to your left, baby,” Pepper smiled, taking his hand. She squeezed it, leaning in to give him a small kiss on his forehead. “He’s just fine.” 

Peter looked to his side, to see Tony in a similar bed. He had a soft, small, smile on his face and he could see that he was in pain. Wires were in his arms, just like Peter’s, and his heartbeat was just a bit slower than it normally was. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up, bud,” Tony whispered. 

“Tony- oh- I’m so glad you’re okay!” Peter said, trying to get out of the bed to get to Tony. He was stopped by Pepper’s hand, making him stay still. 

“You need to rest, Peter. You’re in a lot of pain.” 

“But-,” Peter said, taking a deep breath. “I need- I n-need-,” 

“I’ll still be here, Petey-,” Tony sighed, reaching across the gap between their beds to join hands. “Look, I’m here-,” 

“You risked your life for me,” Peter cried, “You should’ve just left me to-“

Pepper glanced at Tony, realising he needed to have a serious conversation with the kid. She gave them both a kiss on the head, leaving the room. 

“Don’t say that, Peter,” Tony said, his voice more stern than he wanted it to be. “Look, kiddo. I’m never going to not protect you.”

“I-,” Peter sighed. “I-I just didn’t want- I don’t want you to die, Tony. I wouldn’t have been able to live without you.”

Tony nodded. “I get it, Pete. I’m a selfish man. I knew that I’d die without you, so I gave up. He gave me a choice. It was you or me and you’re my son. My child. I couldn’t feel the pain of losing you, so I’d rather let myself die instead.” 

“But- that’s not fair,” Peter shook his head, “I-I’d feel the same without you, Tony.” 

“I get it, kiddo. It was just a split decision choice, Pete. He was going to kill you.” 

Peter nodded. He felt Tony’s fingers on his wrist, tracing the bruises around his hand from how tight the cuffs were. Looking up, he saw how tried the man was. His eyes had a deep red ring around them and it was clear that he’d been crying. He had a similar bruise near his jaw, similar to the ones around his wrist.

“I’d do the same for you, you know that right?” Peter mumbled. 

With a sigh, Tony shook his head. He let a small smile come onto his face at how determined the kid was. “I know, that’s what scares me.” 

“I love you, Tony.” 

“I love you too, kid. I have since the first time you came into my lab with that ridiculous lab coat on.” 

When the two of them finally got discharged from the hospital, they shared the longest hug ever. If Peter soaked Tony’s shirt in tears, nobody had to know.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed reading this! Thank you for all the comments, I’ve loved reading them:) This one has been a fun one to write!!!

Tony held Peter’s hand as they walked down to his school. It had been a whole month since the kid had been to school and it was finally time to go back. Peter knew everyone had seen the ransom video and he was terrified to go back, worried about what people would say. Therefore, Tony got Happy to drop them off a few blocks away so that they could take a short walk together. 

“Dad?” Peter said, taking a deep breath. His heartbeat caught in his throat, panic rushing through his body like it belonged there. “I don’t think, uh, I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

“You don’t have to go back, bud,” Tony said, letting go of his kid’s hand. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed his lip to his forehead. “But if you do.. I’ll be with you, Pete. Shoot me a text and I’ll fly on over in the suit and they won’t be able to stop me from taking you home.” 

“Hm,” Peter giggled, “I don’t think you can do that.” 

“I’m Tony Stark, sweetheart. I can do what I want,” Tony told him. 

They got to the front doors, a while after the rest of the school started. Tony sighed, turning his kid to face him. He adjusted Peter’s jacket and smiled. 

“Honestly, kid. We can walk home if you’d like.” 

“I-I need to- I-,” Peter stuttered, looking into Tony’s eyes. The man was looking back down at him with a soft facial expression; the love he showed calmed Peter enough to get his heartbeat back to normal. “I can do it.” 

“Yes, you can,” Tony said, pulling his kid into a hug. 

Tony didn’t let the kid go for a whole minute, just enjoying that his kid was in his arms (and hopefully he’d never be away from him ever again). When Peter made a whine, telling him that he was ready to go, Tony reluctantly let himself drift away. 

“Call me if you need anything, Petey. Anything, kid. Even if you need an extra set of pencils or something, call me.” 

“I will, Tony.”

That was another thing that changed. Calling his mentor ‘Mr Stark’, wasn’t something that he did anymore. It felt weird to do, with all that they’d been through. 

Peter took a deep breath, whined when Tony messed up his hair and kissed him on the cheek, and finally let go of his mentor/dad’s hand as he walked through the big, forbidding, front doors of the school he hadn’t been too in about 3 1/2 months. Well, he wasn’t that sure of the entire timeline. But.... he knew that he’d been gone a long time.

The corridors were empty. Tony refused to let him walk in the same time as all the other kids, worried that he’d get overwhelmed. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at his first period’s classroom door. He took one deep breath and put his hand on the door handle. He knew that Ned was going to be there, that at least was going to make it tolerable. 

With a deep breath and a frown, Peter took his first step into the classroom. He felt so small, with every pair of eyes in the room on his. He looked down to the floor and scurried to his chair, almost tripping as he did. He put his bag down to the floor and grabbed his books. He didn’t dare to look anywhere else, but the front of the classroom. 

The whole room was silent. Even his teacher didn’t know what to say. Peter shuffled in his seat.

“Right,” Their teacher said, clearing his throat. “Welcome back, Mr Parker. I don’t want anyone asking him anything to do with the- uh, anything. If I do, it’s an instant suspension. You can only talk if he gives you the permission to do so, okay? Anyway-,”

Peter almost felt as if he drifted out of his existence. The lesson went by fast. Although, the gaze of his fellow students’ did burn two holes into the back of his head. The class was something he already knew, he worked with Tony Stark in his person lab (he knew a lot), so, he didn’t have to pay much attention. 

He heard whispers in throughout the lesson about him, but people didn’t know that he could. Really, it was insensitive... but, Peter didn’t blame them. He’d be curious if one of his classmates disappeared, starred in a ransom video and then came back days later after being front page news with Tony Stark. It was a lot to gossip about, and people sure did gossip, but, he really didn’t like hearing it all when he was pretending to listen to algebra. 

He left the classroom, Ned on his tail, when he saw his own face up on a board in front of him. He froze on the spot, making his friend bump into him. 

“Woah!” Ned squeaked, falling into the back of Peter. He looked up to see what happened, to see his friend’s confused (confused might not have been the word for it, anxious was the way to explain it) face. “Oh, that. That’s a, uh, get well soon kind of thing they did for you when that video came out. People were really worried, man. Like, people I didn’t even know were coming up to me to see if I was okay. I wasn’t, by the way. It was horrible to see you like that. I can’t even imagine how it was for you. Look- even Flash drew you something!” 

Peter squinted, staring at the messages from people that never even talked to him that much. For some reason, he didn’t know why, tears of frustration welled up in his eyes. Before he knew it, a tear slipped down his cheek.

“Pete?” Ned asked, tilting his head. “You alright, man? We can call Tony.” 

Peter wiped his tears with the end of his sleeve. “No, it’s okay. It’s fine, Ned. It’s just.. a lot.” 

A group of people had grown around the two friends, all staring at Peter’s face as he looked over their messages. Peter knew, in the back of his head, that these people would forget it ever happened a week later and they would also forget he even existed. For now, it felt weird to be the centre of attention. Peter was sure that Ned was sort of revelling in it, even though the reason why it was happening was depressing. 

“Peter!” A voice called, running behind him as they walked to their class. Peter turned to see Steve Rogers, standing in the middle of the hallway with a lunchbox in his hand.

Peter’s face burnt a deep red as he heard everyone gasp in the hallway. He put his head to the floor, cringing as he heard Steve’s familiar footsteps walking towards him. 

“May called Tony. She said you left your lunchbox at home and, uh, he was deep in a meeting. Sent me down here to give it you,” He smiled.

Peter couldn’t help his smile. He took the box, sheepishly thanked Steve and yelped when he was suddenly pulled into the hug. 

He hadn’t really talked to the rest of the Avengers yet, but Tony told him that everyone was just as worried about him. He could’ve sworn he felt Steve’s chest rising fast, almost as if he was crying. But when they pulled away from the hug, Steve turned and said goodbye before he could look into his eyes. 

Well, that was going to cause more questions.

Before he knew it, the day turned into lunch. Each lesson mentioned his ransom video, telling the students not to mention it. At this point, they knew, and the teacher’s were just bringing it up more than they needed to. 

Peter sat with his lunch, the lunch Captain America brought to him in the middle of his school’s hallway (how weird was his life), at the same table he used to sit in everyday before the past. Ned sat in front of him, MJ to his side. He hadn’t even seen MJ yet. She was looking at him a lot more than usual, but not in the same way as everyone else. She wasn’t uncomfortable. The look was something of normality mixed with slight empathy. He appreciated it.

“So,” MJ said, also noticing how everyone was looking at him. “How are you?” 

“Fine. It almost feels like everyone here hasn’t seen a video where I beg for my life. It’s strange, but I think I’m okay? I don’t know.” Peter replied, lying. His anxiety had been bubbling in his stomach the whole day. 

MJ knew about Spiderman. She found out only a few weeks before the battle that sent him back to the past. Well, saying that she found out wasn’t really the right way to put it. She came up to him after school and asked him in the middle of the street. For some reason Peter couldn’t lie to her and didn’t even try to find an excuse.

“Where were you? I can’t imagine you were with the bastard that did that to you for three months,” She asked, straight to the point (that’s why he liked her). 

“The past.” 

“Sure,” She smirked, looking back to her sketchbook like he was joking. Believing one of her best friend’s was Spiderman was one thing, but believing in time travel was something else.

Before Peter could think of something else to say, to convince her it was true, one of the guy’s from the jock table came up to them and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter jumped out of his skin from the sudden touch, flinching back and falling of his seat. He cowered, his hands covering his face as his classmate stared down at him (he had the decency to look guilty). 

“Oh, shit!” The boy (Peter could’ve sworn his name was Matthew), “Sorry, Peter. I just-,” 

MJ glared at the new person, as the rest of the hall gasped. The whole room went silent, the sound of Peter’s heavy breathing becoming more evident. Ned rushed to his side, not touching him.

Inside Peter’s head, everything was happening. All he saw was the face of Marcus. Marcus stared at him as he pushed him through the portal, separating him from Tony. All his emotions came over him, feelings of loneliness, fear... the whole load. The pressure in his gut filled, making him feel sick. He knew he was shaking, but he couldn’t see. He couldn’t believe that a random touch did all of this to him. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been like this. 

“Peter?” 

Someone was calling him.

“Pete?” 

Was it Ned? No, it didn’t sound like him. It sounded older. 

“Buddy?” 

Was it his teacher? Mr Jones called him buddy this morning. No, Jones was Irish. That definitely wasn’t an Irish accent.

“Bambino?” 

Peter’s eye blinked open. He knew who that was. Tony was staring down at him, panic on his face. He could see his classmates staring, one of them had a camera our, but he didn’t have the strength to care. 

“Dad?” Peter whispered.

Tony’s face softened. “You keep going back and forth on what to call me, Petey-Pie. I like that one, though. That’s my favourite.” 

“Dad,” Peter whispered again, tear stained tracks on his cheeks. He inched forward, falling into Tony’s arms. He took a breath of relief when the billionaire’s arms wrapped around him, his lips falling into Peter’s curls. 

“You’re okay, kid. Nothing’s going to hurt you anymore.”

Tony stood up, Peter still in his arms. Peter’s arms wrapped around his waist, looking like he was a Koala attached to a zoo-keeper. He walked straight out of the hall, gesturing for Ned and MJ to follow him with Peter’s stuff.

Tony didn’t care how ridiculous he looked. He walked straight to the principal’s office with Peter wrapped around him, telling the man that he was taking his kid home. With hardly any resistance, Peter was in the back of a car.

Happy looked back as Tony strapped the kid in, concern stitched into his facial features. Tony sighed, taking the seat beside the kid as he took his hand in his. 

“I guess- I don’t, um, think I was ready.” Peter sighed, dropping his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dad. I know you were busy.” 

“Never busy enough for you, kiddo,” Tony said as he squeezed his hand, glaring at Happy when the man raised his eyebrows at the word ‘Dad’. 

Peter hummed, his eyes fluttering. “People just kept talking and my anxiety was already high... a-and-,” 

“Don’t even need to explain, Peter. People need to learn how to be more careful around people who are struggling. I’m so mad at that kid-,” 

“No!” Peter said, sitting up. “You can’t blame him, Tony. They’re just- well, young- I guess? They shouldn’t know how to behave around people like me. He was just coming to say hi, probably, to see if I was okay. It wasn’t his fault.”

Tony shook his head, with a breath. A smile formed on his face. “Ah, kid. You’re way too pure for this world.”

1995-

Tony had another hangover. Once again. With a harsh breath, he sat up in his bed and stared down at the woman who laid beside him. He felt empty. That wasn’t Pepper, that wasn’t the woman he stared to like. But she’d never go for someone like him, would she? 

As he wondered into his lab, with his shirt off and low hanging pyjamas pants, he noticed a white frame behind one of his sofa cushions.

“What the hell is that?” He mumbled to himself, walking over. 

He grabbed the edge of the unknown picture, pulling it out. He stared at it, confused. It was a polaroid of him and Pepper... with a kid? He had never seen that damn kid in his life. He looked at himself in the photo, his smile wider than he had ever seen it before. It almost felt like an out of body experience, something that happened in a different life. 

He stared it for a second. Shrugging, he threw the photo in the bin. He didn’t know who that kid was and why he looked so happy to be in his company, but he wasn’t going to obsess over it.

Tony went to sit as his desk when Pepper walked down into his lab. 

“Appropriate clothing, Tony,” She smiled, keeping her eyes (very professional, he could’ve said. He didn’t, however. He didn’t want to embarrass her). 

“Always, Miss Potts,” He winked. “What brings you down to my little home.”

“Was in the area, Mr Stark,” She said, taking a step closer to him. She put her hand on the edge of his wrist.

Tony took a deep breath. He stared up into her eyes for a second. He couldn’t remember what he was even thinking about. 

The thought came straight back to him, he was a genius after all. He whipped his attention away from Pepper’s (flirtatious?) eyes and took a seat in his computer chair. Apparently, he wasn’t a genius. There was a wrong calculation in this program. Huh, he could’ve sworn someone warned him of that before. He shrugged, spinning right back to Pepper. “Sorry about that, quickly had to look over that.” 

Pepper’s face was a little flushed. “I didn’t expect to see you up and walking today. I heard you went out partying again last night, Tones.” 

“I did,” Tony smiled, his face falling when Pepper’s did. She clearly wasn’t happy. “Sorry.” 

“I just want you to be okay.” 

Looking into her eyes, Tony almost felt compelled to change his entire life for her. He wasn’t going to, however, he could feel that in his chest. But if she continued to look at him like that, like she loved him, then maybe he would. It would all be worth it. 

2018-

Finally, it was Peter’s 17th birthday. He had really been looking forward to this. Even if the run up to it was spent in 1995 and then in captivity, Peter was still excited. 

May knew that her Nephew was going to get spoilt. She knew that, because somehow she was co-parenting this kid with Tony Stark. She didn’t tell anyone like that, it wasn’t like they’d believe her. 

She made him a little scrapbook of his parents, Ben and her (memories of their old lives and some photos with little Peter), as she knew how sensitive her boy was (she loved it). She also got him a box of his favourite chocolates. She left the big presents to Tony (he insisted. He really, really, insisted). 

When the day came around, she was over the moon that he was finally smiling again. She listened to his characteristic rambling as she drove them both to the tower. Tony had set up a surprise party with MJ, Ned, Pepper, Happy and the rest of the Avengers. She couldn’t way to see how happy he was.

Walking into the room, Peter’s brow furrowed when the lights didn’t turn on. Tony always greeted him there. Why wasn’t he there? He turned around to see that May wasn’t even there. His eyes went wide, looking around. His spider sense spiked. The tower was on attack! He went to pull his web shooters out of his bag when all the lights flashed on, multiple people jumped out and shouted ‘Happy Birthday!” 

Peter, completely freaked out, punched whoever was standing in front of him. Due to their height difference, Peter accidentally punched Captain America in the chest. His face flushed red when people started to laugh as Steve hunched over. 

“I’m so sorry!” 

Steve laughed, (everyone else had been laughing for a good minute when Steve finally started too), and shook his head. “It’s okay, son. I would’ve had the same reaction.” 

Tony walked over, putting an arm around the kid’s shoulder. “Impressive, bambino. You really got him.” 

“Dad,” Peter mumbled, laughing. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t!” 

After listening to the radio for a while, it was finally time for the birthday boy to open his birthday presents. 

Tony pulled out 3 big boxes of presents, making Peter groan. He was very, very, appreciative of all the man did for him. Sometimes, he did too much. Way too much. 

“Don’t worry, some of them are big,” Tony smiled. 

Peter’s presents consisted of: a new version of the Spiderman suit (Karen got some new features and Tony made even more web combinations), a lot of branded clothing, 15,000 dollars (Peter tried to give that one back, but Tony said it was pocket change for him), a lot of lego sets (Ned freaked out on that one), tickets to England (one for Peter, Tony, Pepper, May, Happy, MJ and Ned. That trip was going to be fun), a Rolex watch (it matched Tony’s favourite) and a lot more. With one more left, Peter couldn’t believe how much his ‘dad’ was treating him. 

Tony handed him a small box. Peter smiled, surely this one wasn’t going to be too expensive. But, looking at Tony’s excited grin, he wasn’t too sure. 

He opened it, as everyone else smiled at him, and freaked out. Inside was the key to a Tesla. Peter’s eyes widened. “No way! D-Dad, this is way too much! I-,” 

“I want to teach you how to drive it, kid. I can teach you how to do it up- and- and it’s just like I’ve always imagined about doing if I ever had a kid. So-,” 

Peter took the man into a hug. “I love you so much, Dad.” 

“I love you too.”

When all the celebrations came to a close, Tony and Peter were the only two left up. Peter was definitely a chip off the old block, with both of them struggling to sleep. Well, they’d ignore it for now.

Peter was wrapped around Tony, the man’s arm around him. They were finally back together. This time, they’re weren’t getting pulled apart. Tony was going to make sure of it. 

“What film should we watch?” Tony yawned. “As we’re clearly not falling asleep any time soon, soooo... might as well, kiddo. What’s your opinion?” 

“Hmmm,” Peter mumbled, thinking about it. “Uh, how about ‘Back to the Future?” 

Hitting him gently around the back of the head with a pillow, Tony couldn’t help the loud laugh that came out of his throat. 

“I don’t think I want to see that one for a very long time, kid.”


End file.
